The Hard Arse
by kennedymommy3
Summary: Bella starts a new job at Alpha PR. It gets hot and steamy with her a-hole boss. Rated for lemons and cursing and if you aren't old enough, you don't need to read. FYI, OLD ENOUGH MEANS 18.
1. First Days and Bathroom Love Sessions

**So, this is my new story, hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Thank you to my wonderful beta YnotJacob, aka Fairytale Romantic, to Kate, who made my banner, and to Kevlar, who..well he knows what he helped with. Thanks guys, yall know I love yall mucho.  
**

**Oh and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE READING ADULT SITUATIONS, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS ON MY PAGE OR IN MY STORIES, SO THANKS, BUT JUST HIT THAT LITTLE BACK ARROW TO GET OFF. KTHXBAI. -KM3-  
**

I pulled up to a tall building in the middle of downtown Seattle right on the corner of 7th and Olive Way. It was raining and I was late. _Well, so much for a good impression on the first day. _

I checked my tits and makeup in the rear-view mirror, and then breathed into my hand. After the hot piece of sex that came to my house in Phoenix, I was not about to be caught with coffee breath.

~o0o~

When Jacob came to Phoenix, he informed me that my skill in account management was 'highly coveted' in his line of work. He said that having to deal with high profile people called for someone who was ahead of the game in keeping tabs on everything. He asked me to come work for him, to which I agreed, but only after he told me my yearly salary.

My eyes almost popped out of my head, not only at the amount of money I'd be making, but also at the fucking hot boss I would get to work closely with every day.

I swear Renee jizzed herself when she opened the door. He looked me over for a minute before he introduced himself. I noticed his eyes stayed on my very full C-cups for quite some time. I didn't mind, seeing as I was staring at his arms and his chest just as much.

Renee was literally drooling all over him while he sat in our living room. I suppose the saying 'like mother, like daughter' runs bone-deep in this case. He didn't seem to mind until Renee's hand swept over his junk. I think that sometimes people underestimate the horniness of my mom.

He wasn't there for very long, just long enough for me to need to 'use the restroom' so I could change my panties after watching him lick his lips and check out my breasts. The thought crossed my mind to whip out the Jack Rabbit real fast, but it would probably cause too much noise and that house was not very soundproof. Renee and her weekly sexcapades were proof enough of that.

Once he left it was a different story. Renee left for work, and I had the whole house to myself. That was the first time Jacob Black starred in my self- love fantasies.

~o0o~

I decided I smelled okay, and I hoped that a view of my nearly visible nipples through my sheer blouse would get me a free pass for being late for my first day."

I threw everything into my purse and pulled my Beaded Aluminum Bullet out, shoving it between the seat and the console. I don't want to go in to how long it's been since I had a hot piece of man meat between my thighs, but let's just say that I have not been able to get Jacob Black out of my mind since we first met, and I've been using my shiny new toy a little more often of late.

I'd hate to have it fall out again like it did at the grocery store. A little boy that looked to be about seven picked it up and showed it to his mom, stating that it looked a lot like her lipstick that stays in her dresser drawer. _Yeah, that was embarrassing enough for the both of us. _

I think I may need it if I'm around my new boss at all today.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out into the downpour. All the rain makes me miss Phoenix, but as long as I was wet from head to toe, I didn't have to worry about the wetness between my legs as much.

I ran to the door and almost busted my ass when I got there. I hate it when fancy businesses decide to use smooth-as-fuck floors especially when it rains like crazy up here. I guess they make enough money not to worry about a lawsuit. Eh, maybe it's just my clumsy ass. I had a hard time finding the elevators so I walked up to the front desk to ask the pretty little blonde temp how to get up to Alpha P.R. She gave me a flippant look, which I returned.

"Where are the elevators located?" I asked, not really caring in the least if I sounded snobbish.

"Around the corner and all the way down the hall. Take a left once you get there. They're right by the restrooms," she directed, not looking up from her computer screen.

I nodded my head and didn't offer her a response; she looked like one of those bitchy 'my job of answering phones and sitting on my ass all day is very important' hookers. She could take some make-up tips because the pale foundation with the dark lipstick was out of style.

I followed her instructions to the elevators and pushed the button. The doors opened and I stepped inside, slightly shocked to see my new boss standing there.

Oh man, he looked fucking yummy in that suit. I looked him up and down and gazed at the chubby he was sporting, almost licking my lips in excitement. If I were his mother, I would have shouted it from the rooftops that my son had a monster peen.

But I'm not, so I won't. I'd just admire it from afar and add the mental image to a file for later.

I stepped to the back and leaned against the wall while the doors closed in front of me. The floor I needed was already lit, so I didn't have to bother moving from my spot.

"Hi, Jacob. I'm not sure where my office is, can you help me?" I glanced at him as he continued to study a folder. He hadn't acknowledged me, which bothered me. What was his problem? He wasn't when he was at my house.

"You're late Miss Swan. Paul will show you your office when we get to our floor. Until then, can you keep it down while I try to do your job? Oh, and it's Mr. Black." Still, he didn't look up. _Hmmm..._

I suppose the see-through shirt didn't help. It may have, if he bothered looking up from his important papers. Instead, I tried not to think about the wetness between my thighs. It didn't matter that I was drenched everywhere right now thanks to the wonderful Washington weather.

The doors opened and he walked out, not offering any more conversation. Not that he said a lot anyway. I stepped out after him and noticed that most of the people who worked here were Native American. _Yeah, I stuck out like a sore thumb. _

I started to follow after Jacob, t realized I had no clue where he was headed. He stopped and barked some loud, obnoxious orders at two girls sitting in a cubicle. They quieted and went back to work as he left them to their work.

A man who resembled Jake somewhat stopped him and asked something I couldn't hear. It may be due to the fact that Jake's ass was facing me and I couldn't help but stare. Oh, how I wanted so badly to pinch it. Yeah, it was probably hard as a rock, so that probably wouldn't happen. I guess I could always bite it...

Jake started walking again and the man he had been speaking to came toward me as I stood in front of the elevators like a total douche.

"You must be Bella. I'm Paul, and might I add, you are one hell of a piece of work." He said this while his eyes travelled up and down my body, stopping a little too long on my chest. Hey, at least someone noticed.

This should be fun. I rolled my eyes at him and cocked an eyebrow. I decided to just go along with it.

"Yeah, that's me. Bella, the great piece of work. You should see me in the sack."

I don't know why I told this to a man I had just met and found out I'd be working with. It could be because I had absolutely no control over what comes out of my mouth at times. Thoughts of Human Relations drones started running through my head. Oh well, he started it. And yes, I realize I sound like a six-year-old.

He licked his lips and dropped his eyes back down to my melons. Oh for the love of something holy, was it that difficult for someone to look at my face for once?

"Is that an offer, because I'd be all over it, or you, rather." He was still staring at my chest and undoubtedly talking to it. I cleared my throat, bringing his eyes up to my face.

"Yeah, not going to happen. So, Jake says you can show me where my office is." I smiled at him, hoping that he'd hurry the fuck up and show me where I'm supposed to be.

"Oh yeah, and I can also help you with logging your hours. The computer can be a pain sometimes, so let me know if you need help. I can't say that I'd be disappointed to look at you everyday if you needed my _help_."

Is he ever going to stop? This guy seemed really forward, and I was at a loss for words. Clearly I had no idea what I was getting into when I took this job. I decide to see if I could pry something from him in return for the jug ogling he'd been helping himself to.

"So if I'm a little late..." I trailed off while I ran my finger down my neck to my chest and between my breasts. I played with the opening of my shirt, pushing it back so he could get a better look at my taa-taas. His eyes followed my movements and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

He started to say something, but words seemed to fail him, possibly due to the fact that I may have accidentally-on-purpose popped a button open on my shirt, giving Paul a clear view of my see-through bra and breasts underneath. I'm such a whore. Not really, but maybe a little.

"I can definitely help you out with that," he said finally. His eyes were still molesting my chest, so I wasn't sure if he was referring to being late or what my hand was doing. I decided to keep this going a little longer. After all, he was pretty easy on the eyes and I didn't know anyone here. Anyway, it was always fun to watch the effect I have on men. I love being a tease.

"That would be really nice. Can you show me where my office is now?" I tried to keep my voice light, not wanting him to pick up on my annoyance with the delay in finding my new office. I stopped groping myself and fixed my shirt. His eyes finally found my face again and he nodded toward the end of the hall.

" Right down there. Your office is between Mr. Black's and mine, so if you need _anything_, I'm right next door."

I caught the meaning of his statement and filed it away in my mental memory shredder. I liked to look at the guy, but all of this on my first day? Damn, he doesn't waste time.

I'm not going to say that getting Paul all hot and bothered was entirely my fault, but that isn't the point, not completely anyway.

I liked my office. It was nice and roomy, with the desk backed up to a wall of windows. I had a great view of the Space Needle. I told myself I'd have to check it out sometime soon. There was a leather couch and coffee table across from my desk. It looked rather comfy, and I lost myself in a fantasy of my boss and me on the couch. Paul cleared his throat and leaned over my shoulder to whisper something in my ear.

"That couch is very comfortable for after hour activities; trust me, I know. This used to be my office, and I can't wait to see you on it." All thoughts of the couch and a sexcapade with my boss flew out the window and sailed over to Puget Sound where they fell hopelessly in the water and drowned.

I quickly noted that Paul must hold the manwhore position in the office, and although I did find him hot, I wasn't willing to be added to his list of office fucks.

Paul left me with stacks of account files I needed to go through. I sat down and admired the view, all the while wanting to burn my new office furniture.

Maybe starting a bonfire on my first day wasn't the best idea, but as soon as I could I was going to order a new couch.

I checked my phone to see if I had any calls from my mother. As much as I loved Renee, she could be a nag. I was very surprised I was able to talk her into letting me move to Seattle all by myself. I figured she just wanted a chance to eye fuck my boss some more, not that I could blame her.

I had one missed call from Edward, wanting to know where I was, saying that Renee told him I moved to Washington. I rolled my eyes when he asked me to call him back. I moved to set my phone on vibrate, but before I had the chance, his number popped up on the tiny screen and the phone rang.

I decided to answer and tell him to stop bugging me. His excuse for calling turned out to be that his investment business was in some dire need of account management. I told him to find someone else but he reminded me that I owe him some money that I didn't really have.

After paying for the move and my deposit for my apartment, I was left eating Ramen Noodles and T.V. dinners until I got my first pay check. It was a shit life at the moment, but the view from here was more than worth it. I asked him to give me a chance to get paid, but he refused. It was coming back to me why I dumped his spoiled ass. He always wanted things how we wanted, when he wanted. I was not the chick for that kind of thing.

I reluctantly agreed to take a look at his accounts, simply because I was tired of hearing from him. I figured the sooner I got his shit finished, the sooner I could get him out of my life, for good.

I snapped the phone shut and immediately heard an oh-so-sexy voice coming down the hall. I had only been at this office for half a day, but I already had that beautiful sound tucked away in a file labeled _voices I wanted to hear scream my name_. There weren't many in that folder, in fact it had been empty until now.

"Let me get back to you on that one, Paul. I'm heading down to the gym right now to get a work out in before that thing this afternoon at Contour."

_MMM. Workout. Yummy. I wondered what he was wearing._

My mind went on the fritz as I imagined him sweating while all of his beautifully carved muscles flexed and relaxed. The thought alone made me want to spread my legs for him.

I tip-toed to my office door like a four year old sneaking to see Santa, my curiosity peaked to see my rude ass boss in work-out attire.

I glanced around the door frame, and Lord have mercy on me, because what I saw must have been a sin. His back was to me, but it was okay because the view I had made me soak my not-quite-dry-from-earlier panties.

He was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt with black mesh basketball shorts and sneakers. I realized there was nothing fascinating about the clothes except that I could see those broad russet muscles of his arms and shoulders.

Before I realized it, I was caught by the demigod himself. He was staring at my breasts, and I couldn't help the whimper I released as I looked down the front of his shorts. I was pretty sure the rock hard rod he had been sporting down there was the same size as this morning; I was now convinced that it wasn't a chubby. He was just _that_ big. At the thought of this, I whimpered again.

He cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow at me, and I could feel my thighs clamp together to try and keep the floodgates closed. It was no use. It was like trying to stop the flow of the Hoover Dam if the wall had a gaping hole in the middle of it.

I tried to come up with something to say before the moment became any more awkward. Nothing came to mind. Then it hit me. I left something in my car; something that surely would come in handy right about now. It was almost lunch time anyway.

"I need to go relieve myself in my car." Oh shit. That was not at all what I meant to say. He eyed me like I'd lost my mind.

"I need to get your thing in my car." Damn, this can not be happening right now. Where the fuck was my brain filter?

I tried one more time.

"I'm going to my car." He nodded his head, but as he did, I noticed his gaze fell back to my tits.

Before I could cause myself any more embarrassment, I walked away and headed for the elevators. I pressed the button and noticed that Jake was still standing by my office, looking straight at me.

He didn't look perturbed; he looked more amused than anything. I hoped the twins won him over this time.

The elevator dinged and I walked inside, only to remember that I'd left my keys in my office. I wasn't too keen on the idea of further embarrassment, so I decided to get off on the second floor and walk around for a minute.

The floor plan in the building was very open. I was thinking this must be the floor Jacob..er...I mean Mr. Black was coming to. There was work out equipment all over the place, with every kind you could possibly imagine; from dumb bells to stand-alone Universal machines. He must like his employees to stay in shape.

In the far right corner there was a glass wall with what appeared to be a swimming pool. I decided that this was another perk to the job I was growing quite fond of. I glanced up to notice that the third floor wasn't really like a floor at all. It was more like a cat-walk that opened up to a nice view of the workout center.

I decided I'd spent enough time walking around the fitness floor and thought it was safe to go back upstairs to the office to retrieve my keys. I noticed Paul leaning against the railing on the third floor watching me.

I made my way back to the elevators and glanced back up at Paul who had started snickering at me. I thought he may have lost a few marbles somewhere between now and this morning, not that he had many to start with. I looked at him in utter confusion, almost like when someone says , "Do these elevators go up and down?" _No sir, they go to side to side; the up and down ones are around the corner._

The elevator dinged, so I turned back and walked straight into a wall of steel. I felt two massive hands grab my shoulders and push me back to arm's length. Looking up, I realized I just face-planted into Mr. Black's chest. He looked down at me expectantly.

His eyes were so dark and piercing that I felt my skin burning away. The non-verbal thing we had going on was so intense, I had to clamp my thighs together again, because well, let's face it; my panties had been soaked enough for one day.

It occurred to me that I should keep extra panties on hand at work for this sort of thing. At this rate, I'd deplete Victoria of her Secret by the fourth of July, and it was only June.

Maybe I should just attach a bag of sorts to my poon and that would save me tons in the panties department. No, that would just be wrong, and a tad bit gross to change out.

He was still looking at me and I had nothing to say, so I tried to slide past him, but he pulled my arm lightly and swung me around until I was standing in front of him.

"I thought you were going to your car, Miss Swan." He was still holding my arm and I tried to pull it back, but he wasn't letting go. I wondered if I could use that groin kick I learned in self defense, but I thought better of doing so immediately.

I don't like the thought of hurting that anaconda he's keeping in there, not to mention the fact that he was my boss and that nutting him was probably grounds for termination. I could always use the defense that it was a knee jerk reaction, but still...

"I realize this Mr. Black, and I _am_ going to my car, just as soon as you let go of my arm. I just got a little lost," I give him a tight smile.

"As you wish Miss Swan. Could you have the Gregoire file on my desk after lunch? I need to go over it before tomorrow morning." He released my arm and I walked around him, giving him room to step out of the elevator. The doors closed and I pushed the button for my floor.

I got my keys and went to my truck, finding my Beaded Aluminum Bullet and shoving it in between my boobs. I thought about going ahead and taking care of business, but as close as I was to draining this Hoover Dam, I wasn't sure I would make it to the restroom before I reached that point. I also used all the Kleenex in the car while jilling off on previous occasions, so the car wasn't really an option.

I rushed back inside, feeling like I was doing something very dirty and wrong, but loved the adrenaline rush from it. I grabbed a salad from the deli on the first floor before making my way back upstairs. Because of my unscheduled event, I wasn't going to have time to make it back down here. The line was long and my feet were starting to hurt from the heels I wore today.

I loved my Valentino Cotour Bow d'Orsay pumps, but after a while, my arches began to ache. Renee always said a good pair of heels had to number one, not dig into your feet, and two, be tall enough to make your ass look good. These heels were a little out of my price range, but when your slightly crazy, widely eccentric investment making boyfriend was paying the bill, what the hell? Why not walk around on seven hundred dollars?

I made it back up to my office to grab my purse and make a beeline for the restrooms, but just my luck, they were being cleaned. I went back down to the third floor and looked around for the bathroom.

I notice that Mr. Black was working out on the rowing machine. It was such a beautiful site that I thought I somehow died and went to whore heaven. I could not, for the life of me imagine how something so delicious could exist in this world. It was too much and I let out a low whorish whimper.

I headed to the restrooms where I entered the second to last stall at the end. The restroom was empty, for which I was eternally grateful. I didn't need to share my self-love with anyone else.

I tried to figure out what the best position for such activities would be, seeing as I didn't make it a habit to dabble in my honey pot in public. I thought placing my foot on the seat of the toilet might be promising, but before I tried it, I placed some toilet paper on the seat. I had no clue whose ass had been on there and I didn't want to infect my beautiful Valentino pumps with any pussy-eating fungus.

I propped my foot up on the toilet and hiked up my skirt so I could reach the Promised Land. Man, I was throbbing so much, but OH!, Was it a nice feeling. I yanked my panties to the side with over-eager fingers, pretty certain I wouldn't need any lube because I was drenched. I dipped my fingers inside for a little action before rubbing my juices on the Bullet.

I turned on the toy and rubbed it over my clit for more stimulation. The metal was cold, eliciting the most sinful sensation to run through my body. I started to feel the tightening in my stomach and decided a little penetration would do the trick. My mind drifted to thoughts of Jacob Black running his hands all over my body and taking up residence in the Promised Land between my thighs.

_He was rubbing me and twisting his fingers in and out of me while hitting my very lovely g-spot..._

I was about to fall over the edge when the bathroom door opened, causing Mr. Black to disappear and my bliss to be lost for the moment. Someone entered the stall next to me and I was done. I removed the Bullet and lowered my foot to the ground.

The girl next to me snickered and I know it was meant at me. Bitch!

"Was someone trying to _relieve_ herself?" she giggled. I was feeling very uncomfortable, so I tried to hurry out of the stall and make it out of the bathroom before the chick saw me. I grabbed the handle on the door, my hand hanging in limbo as soon as she started talking to me again.

"You're the new girl right, Bella _something_? Your shoes are very noticeable." She exited the stall and I came face to face with a beautiful Native woman. She was one of the women Mr. Black had yelled at this morning.

She was looking at me with a smirk that seemed to say _been there_. My face was flushed; I knew this without looking in the mirror, and there was no way to hide my embarrassment.

"You aren't the only one to do that, you know. My first day went the same way. My name's Leah by the way. Jake has that effect on all the women. Don't worry about it; sometimes we all come in here and have a giant 'Jake-fest', just minus Jake," she explained. I wasn't sure if she was playing around or being serious.

The look on my face must have conveyed my confusion, because she let out a nasally braying sound I assumed was supposed to be a laugh.

"I'm only kidding, about the last part anyway. The only problem is, Mr. Black doesn't mix work with play. Ever. It really sucks for all the women who work here, because it's like getting to watch but never touch. Or if you touch, you can never taste. Oh well, at least it gives us good thoughts to go home to." She walked around me and left the bathroom.

I walked back into the stall to clean up the mess I had made before my hasty exit. I was glad I had my stuff to clean my Bullet with in my purse. Really, it shouldn't be called a purse – it was more like my bag of tricks.

I started to think about what Leah told me. She was right about having good thoughts to go home to, and that was something that was going to come in nice and handy this evening since I couldn't finish my self-love session at work.

I wasn't a fan of the fact that he didn't mix play with work, but I could understand why. If I couldn't taste or even touch, well, I was sure as hell going to eye fuck the jizz out of him.

As much as I loved my new job, this was going to make for one hell of a long week.


	2. Working it Hard and Copy Room Violations

**A/N: Hope yall enjoy. I don't own shit that has to do with Twilight, I just like to see Bella and Jake have awkward moments. If you aren't 18, get out of my story. See you at the bottom. -km3-**

The first week was long, but it was...fulfilling to say the least. Everyday around lunch time Mr. Black would go work out in the gym on the second floor. I picked that time to wander down to the deli and grab a salad or sandwich. I may have also hung out on the third floor completely lost in my desire to seduce my hot-as-fuck boss and have my very dirty way with him, but that's neither here nor there.

The thought crossed my mind that watching him do this could probably be considered stalker tendencies, but I looked at it this way. Why else would the third floor be left open to look down on the fitness center if he didn't want to be watched? Okay, that is not defending my actions very well, that sounds like something a stalker might say._ Well in that case, call me Stalkerella._

I decided that I should probably make my office more decorative in the interest of adding a piece of myself to the room. Since this was going to be where I spent most of my time, I might as well bring some things that I enjoyed, like my freakishly large array of discreet vibrators. The Beaded Aluminum Bullet was going to be staying at home, but my 'I Rub My' collection would be joining me for those days I just couldn't get Mr. Black out of my head.

I brought my Paris Duckie, my Worm, my Penguin, and my Lina Pen that also doubled as a vibrator. I was still wanting to get the Fishie, I just had to wait for the paycheck to come.

I went out for drinks with Leah and another girl in the office named Emily, inviting a few of the guys along for good measure. They all seemed fairly nice. Pretty horny, but nice nonetheless. Maybe it was just me being fresh meat or my somewhat slutty office attire, but all the guys wanted to buy me drinks and dance all over me. All except for Mr. Black, that is. He excused himself as soon as I arrived with the girls. It made no difference to me really; I just figured it'd be nice to see how much of what Leah said was true about mixing work and play.

Seems she was right, he didn't play with those he worked with. Damn my luck.

The following week dragged on with Paul making advances and asking me to join him in the copy room. I had no desire to join him in such closed quarters, seeing as the copy room was the size of a broom closet and there was no way _not _to brush against someone in there. I was almost certain I could catch some fungal venereal shit just by standing within a five foot radius of him. I loved my cooter too much to put her through that.

Instead, I decided to see if Mr. Black had gotten my memos about meeting with Senator Evans the following week. When I got to his office, the door was open but he was on the phone. I tried to leave before he noticed me, but got sidetracked because he was licking his lips and staring out of the window. I tripped on the edge of the door jamb and went tumbling to the floor face first.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have to call you back. There seems to be someone at my door who is unable to keep a handle on herself...Yes it is. I will. Sooner or later I'm going to find out what you're up to...Okay. This weekend. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and made his way over to me by my arm until I was standing upright.

Mr. Black had his eyebrows pulled together and was looking pretty agitated. It seems he really doesn't like being interrupted, but if that's the case, _learn to shut the fucking door, rude ass!_

"You really shouldn't be down on all fours Miss Swan. It doesn't look good to the other employees if women are on their hands and knees in my office. What do you need anyway?" For some reason, he liked grabbing me by my arm, and as much as it kinda hurt, I had to admit I kinda liked it. He didn't let go, but instead jerked my arm a little when I didn't answer. Damn, this man had me soaked through my panties. I did prefer roughness to pansy ass 'love making', just saying...

"I wanted to go over the Evans file with you if you had a moment. But I noticed you were busy, so I was leaving and, yeah, you saw the rest." I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to embarrass myself with the finer details of me falling or admitting to watching the way his tongue slid over those lavishly full lips of his.

The same lips I desperately wanted to relieve the throbbing between my legs at that very moment. I could just imagine how that almost non-existent five o'clock shadow would feel against my inner thighs. With that thought I released a whimper as my thighs clamped shut like Fort Knox. I wasn't about to let my love juice spill forth while I was this close to him. That would be really embarrassing.

The movement of my thighs caused him to drop his gaze to my nether regions, and his tongue once again made an appearance on those delectable looking lips of his. _If only I could taste them... _

He cleared his throat and released my arm, before glancing at my face.

"Is this the file?" He asked with a new huskiness to his voice.

"Umm, yeah, I just wanted to make sure everything looked okay to you, and I need you to sign off on the last page." I handed him the folder and took a step back until I was flush against the wall.

"Everything looks fine from here, I'll sign this after the meeting we're going to right now. How much have you seen of the Robinson account." He said as he eyed my boobs that were almost popping out of my shirt. _Oh shit, not the Robinson one. Fuck me, I hadn't looked at it at all except to see the note that said 'needs to be looked at'._

"Uh, about that. I haven't really had the time. I do, I mean, I've just been going over this Evans file and it's taking me a while. I'll get to it as soon as the meeting is over." I stammered while looking at his chest instead of his gorgeous, come-fuck-me-now eyes.

He nodded his head as if trying to let the thought soak in that I didn't have enough time to look at it yet. "Come, or we're going to be late," he ordered as he walked pass me out of his office. _If he only knew how badly I wanted to come._

I made a quick stop by my office to grab my Lina. I couldn't walk into that meeting and have to sit there and watch him talk without having something to relieve _some _of my pent up frustration. I wasn't going to be able to wait until later, I needed relief NOW.

I walked into the conference room and took a seat in the middle of the table. I liked sitting there because it was close enough to the front to sneak a peek at that monster peen, yet far enough away to keep myself from trying to reach out and touch it.

We went over new ways to deal with the media, with Mr. Black making it clear that when something was undisclosed, it meant 'to keep your mouth shut and play stupid about it'.

He had such a lovely way of putting things. Watching him run his hand through his hair and then scratch his neck was just too much for me. I slipped my pen under the table and flipped the on switch before rubbing it over my panties. It was pretty quiet as far as vibrators go, but I started bouncing my heel off the ground to cover up any noise that might have been heard.

The vibrations it sent as soon as it touched me made me jump slightly. I was really glad vibrators couldn't electrocute you because as wet as I was, I would have been dead by now. I closed my eyes and lulled my head to the side while I listened to that voice that was smooth like whiskey, but left me burning for more of him.

Mr. Black growled a little, which made me imagine what it would be like for him to growl as he ripped my panties away from my body.

"Miss Swan, with all the tapping you're doing over there one might think that I was boring you. Do you have somewhere else to be, because by all means, if I'm boring you, you're free to go." My eyes popped open to find that I was being stared at by everyone in the room. I discretely pulled my Lina out from under my skirt and flipped the switch off.

"Umm, no Mr. Black, I was just...uh...scratching an itch." I looked down to my Lina in my lap. _Boy was I ever scratching that itch._

"Well in that case Miss Swan, why don't you enlighten us with the new findings in the Robinson account." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a smug grin.

That pompous son-of-a-bitch. He was trying to embarrass me! There wasn't a whole lot I could do about it at the time, but man was he going to pay for this. I had no choice but to go with it, and just wing it with what I'd heard on the news. I was one shitty account manager right now. _Wasn't it _our_ job to tell the news people what was going on? _

"So, as you all may know, Congressman Robinson did a press release yesterday about his wife's alleged affair with a young male." I began regaling the details that I remembered of the news program. I stood up and walked around to the front of the room where Jake had just been standing.

He took a seat at the front of the table and leaned back to watch me squirm. I trailed my pen down the front of my shirt and down between my breasts. All the men in the room were busy watching my chest instead of paying attention to what was coming out of my mouth. Leah and Emily knew exactly what I was doing, and all they did was laugh. Halfway through my re-cap of the Robinson account, I accidentally-on-purpose dropped my vibrating pen on the ground - right next to Mr. Black's feet.

"Oops," I squeaked as I turned around and knelt down to pick it up, giving him a full view of my beautiful ass. I had a pretty good shape, nice boobs, itty bitty waist, healthy thighs, but my ass was gorgeous. It was round and perky, just like a fresh plucked apple. It also added 'a little more cushion for the pushin' as Renee liked to say. I slowly rose from the ground and spun around quickly to see Mr. Black's eyes boring into mine very intently. I wasn't as slick as I thought.

He cleared his throat and dismissed everyone from the meeting, stating that he forgot he had some business that needed to be attended to right away. I knew I affected him in some way, it wasn't like I was clueless to the effect I had on all the men in the office.

He was one hard ass, though, if he was just going to remain oblivious to my somewhat not-so-subtle advances. Or he was gay. But he didn't really strike me that way. There was the off chance that he was married, in which case, I would understand, but he never wore a ring or spoke of a Mrs. Black, so I was pretty certain that idea was out.

I didn't get it. Mr. Black was a hot piece of walking sex but he was never seen with any women trying to jump his bones, at least not here in the office. And trust me, given the chance, any woman in this office and even a few of the guys would seriously jump that train if it came their way.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, going over different accounts and meeting with a few clients, minus the Mr. Sex God himself. Whatever business he had to attend to started out in the bathroom where Leah said he stayed for at least fifteen minutes.

She noticed him go in about the same time she went in the copy room with a 'friend,' and he didn't leave until after her and her friend had traded bodily fluids. She wouldn't tell me who she was banging, but I had my suspicions.

When I went home that night, I sat in bed thinking about my job. It didn't suck, so that was a plus. And all the guys there were hot as fuck. I could easily become the office slut if I really wanted to, not that I did. Jacob was the only one that didn't show his attraction to me openly.

I jilled off to thoughts of him that night, imagining a very domineering Mr. Black bending me over his desk and fucking me senseless. I pinched and twisted my nipples, all the while imagining it was his hands and his fingers that made my body react in such a way. Oh yeah, that was one fantasy that would stay with me until I found a better one to take its place. All starring that pompous ass boss of mine, of course. I fell asleep to the most beautiful thoughts and post coital bliss my fingers had ever caused.

I received Edward's files via Fed Ex on Thursday and planned to go over them on the weekend. Never in a million years would I have guessed it would have been so many. That asshat sent me fifteen boxes containing mass amounts of files that were dropped on my doorstep before I even left for work that morning. Did I forget to mention that it was raining?

The files and their boxes were all soaked and looked like a pile of Moo Shu pork. I grabbed a shovel and dumped them in the laundry room. After putting some of the files in the dryer, I turned it on so that maybe they would be dry by the time I got home tonight. Edward was so on my eat-shit-and-die list for this crap.

I rushed off to work and was late as usual. Paul was really great about adjusting my time for me when Mr. Black didn't notice my late arrival. Somehow, I had managed to get most of the files and account situated earlier in the week, so I didn't have too much to do today.

Mr. Black needed some copies made for a meeting he had later in the day. I didn't understand why he couldn't have that old hag of a secretary of his do it for him until I found out later that he yelled at her and then fired her in front of everyone this morning before I got there. _Talk about total asshole. _

So now I got the joy of being his accounts manager and his bitch. _Great._ He better not try to embarrass my ass anymore. I was not a girl to be played with like that. What's that old saying - 'don't play games with someone who can play them better?'

Yeah, he knew I could hold my own, especially after all the shit he had dished out so far. The only perk about being his part time secretary was getting to watch his ass when he was walking out of my office and knowing that he was watching mine when I left his. He'd been caught, and oh, did I love knowing that I had something to do with his hand dropping to his crotch so fast to readjust himself. _Or maybe he was just itching his junk._ Either way, he liked what he saw.

I went into the copy room and found the hot piece of man meat standing at the copier. He looked completely lost.

"What are you doing Mr. Black?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame and stared at his ass. It was a mighty fine ass if you asked me. It was almost perky. Not too high, but not drooping his pants down like he'd shit on himself or something. It had some definite shape to it. And when he slightly shifted his weight from one leg to the other, my God, the flood gates opened and a river sprang forth. I was soaked. This was one of those times I wanted to run back to my office to change my panties, but thought against it.

He turned and looked at me a little surprised.

"Oh, Miss Swan. I was just trying to work this damn copier, but something seems to be wrong with it. It's blinking a red light and a paper tray at me. I tried to get the paper unjammed, but I'm having technical difficulties." He turned back to the machine and started to open the door on the side.

"You would think for someone who owns his own company, a copy machine would be a piece of cake. All brains, such a shame. I bet the misses is heartbroken that her man isn't good with his hands. Why don't you let me have a look?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

There wasn't much space in there, in fact, I was close enough to him I could smell his soap mixing with his own scent. It was intoxicating and nerve wracking all at the same time. I could practically taste him on my tongue, but it wasn't at all like really tasting him, and that sucked balls.

_Mmmm, Jacob's balls. I bet they're pretty. Balls are usually ugly and hairy, but I bet his are nice and smooth and pretty. _

"Trust me Miss Swan, I am good with my hands. There is no misses to testify to that fact, but take my word for it. I'm not sure you can fix it. Don't worry your pretty little head. You can go back to your books now." He was bent over trying to retrieve paper from the machine, but his hand wouldn't fit in the hole.

"I can't get back to my books without making copies of these first, and you're holding up the line. So just move out of the way, and I'll fix it." I huffed in annoyance. Who the hell was he to tell me what to worry my pretty little head about? _Aww, he thinks I'm pretty_. Yep, and my head just got bigger.

"Fine, but if I can't do it, I'm sure someone like you can't either." He stood up and backed into me. My boobs pressed against his back and he suddenly froze before slowly turning around and staring at them.

"Could you give me some space Miss Swan, I'm not a _little _man," he choked.

I glanced down towards the floor, but my gaze stopped on his ever present chubby.

_I can see that._

"Excuse me?"

_Oh shit. That was out loud? Oopsies._

"Um, I was just saying that you're tall and...can you just move already?" I blushed while unable to make eye contact with him.

We awkwardly moved around each other so I could see where the problem was. I knelt down and found that the paper was stuck in a space that had an opening far too small for Jacob's hand. I reached in and grabbed the paper.

"See, it was just too small for you to put your long, thick fingers in. Sometimes smaller hands do a better job, Mr.-" I said as I went to stand, but stopped as soon as I felt a rock hard cock pressed against my ass.

Jacob hissed and grabbed my hip, pulling me closer to him. My breath hitched and then I whimpered. My panties were dripping wet and I could feel my juices start to run down my leg.

Instead of taking off right away, I become a complete and utter moron because I decided to reach back and rub his member through his slacks. _Oh holy mother of jizz, is it big._

_And thick. _

His hips kinda thrust forward into my hand and I made a very whorish moan sound that earned me a tighter squeeze on my hip.

I loved the feel of his body pressed against mine, but my senses came back before they were welcome and I knew this wasn't something I should be doing. As if he could read my mind or possibly from his own instincts, he pulled away and groaned.

"I need to go." I ran back to my office to change my panties and to gather my wits about gripping my boss's cock. I slammed the door and went to my stash of emergency panties. My very shaky fingers hitched my skirt up and pulled my drenching panties to the floor. Before I could get a clean pair up my legs, my office door opened and there stood a very dumbfounded but lust-filled Jacob. He groaned very audibly before he recovered himself and glared at me.

_Hoooly Shit. I needed to learn to lock that door._

"My office. Now." He closed the door.

_Yes Sir._

**A/N: ****Well that was fun, no? We'll see what happens with those two next time. Until then, go take a cold shower or something or better yet, find your way over to Jacob Black ~N~ Pack. The address is http:/www(dot)jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com/ take out the (dot) and add the . There are alot of great authors over there like spiritmccinnamon and SMI4LIFE, Enchantress in Black, luvinj and tons of others. We're always happy to have more. Until next time. -km3-**_  
_


	3. Horny Employees and Vibrating Fishies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight world, I do however enjoy seeing Miss Swan and Mr. Black squirm a bit.**

**A.N: Sorry it took longer than I expected. RL sucks ass. Hope you enjoy. As always, if you aren't 18, I'd appreciate it if you'd get the hell off my page cause I don't need the LU breathing down my neck about underage readers being corrupted by this story. It's rated M for a reason. See you at the bottom. -km3-**

I walked the few feet to my office and started pacing around. My cock was so fucking hard, I wasn't sure how long the zipper was going to be able to hold him in. He wanted out, and he didn't want to wait.

The way Miss Swan grabbed me in the copy room almost made me bust a nut right there. I'm glad I didn't though, because it would have made me look like I couldn't hang, and if there was something I was sure of, it was that I could hang better than Ron Jeremy.

I finally sat down at my desk and and grabbed my dick through my pants, rubbing it to get some sort of friction going on down there. I knew I wouldn't have long because Miss Swan was supposed to be coming in.

I rubbed myself a few more minutes before I figured she wasn't coming in right away. She was probably embarrassed, seeing as I just got a full view of her dripping wet pussy between those creamy thighs. When I saw her leg hitched up on the arm of that chair and her panties down around her ankles, I couldn't even remember my God damn name.

As much as I would have loved to have dropped my pants and pound into her right there, I knew I couldn't. She was an employee, and there was no way in hell I was going to get caught with my pants down.

I unzipped my pants and groaned as I wrapped my hand around my shaft. I began to pump myself while I leaned my head back against my chair and closed my eyes. Bella had starred in every single one of my fantasies since I left her house in Phoenix, and today was no different.

I had almost blown my load when my door open softly and someone knocked softly. My eyes flew open and I scooted up to my desk so whoever it was wouldn't see me jerking my meat. I tried as fast as I could to rearrange myself and straighten my clothes.

"Come in," I said after clearing my throat. I hoped whoever it was hadn't heard me, otherwise that would just be awkward for us both.

Miss Swan pushed the door open further and peeked in, quirking an eyebrow at me while wearing a slight smirk on her face.

_God, she heard me. Shit._

Well, at least I didn't say her name.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Black?" She asked as she smoothed down the front of her shirt and skirt. I watched her hands as they slid around to her ass.

_Man, I'd love to grab that ass. I wonder if she'd let me fit my dick in there..._

I really had to stop. There was no way I could continue working with this woman if I kept thinking shit like that.

"Mr. Black?" she called me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yes, shut the door and sit down for a moment, please Miss Swan."

She turned and slowly pushed the door until it clicked into place. _Mmm, that ass is so perky and round. It looks just like an apple. I'd give my left nut if I could just bite it one time..._

Okay, maybe not my left nut, but still, I'd love to feel her ass sitting in my hands, or on my lap, or on my cock. She finally sat down at a chair across from me and crossed her arms over her chest, obstructing my view of her gorgeous tits. If I had to guess, I'd say she was a C-cup, but that's just me guessing. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on those, too.

"Miss Swan, it has come to my attention that there are things going on this office that need to be addressed as of now." I cleared my throat and handed her a file that contained the sexual harassment policy and some forms for her to go over.

She opened it up and looked slightly confused. "What is this about? Are you filing something against me? You grabbed me first, remember?" She stood up and slammed the file down on my desk.

She was so fucking hot when she was pissed off, but she was starting to yell and I can't stand for women to yell. _Unless it's in a different scenario...say...in my bed, screaming my name. _

"Miss Swan, that's not exactly what I meant." I tried to explain, but she was leaving no room for that.

"Well what the hell _did _you mean Mr. Black? You think you can hump my ass and then just hand me a file about sexual harassment? I mean, yeah, you're hot as hell, and any woman would be dumber than shit not to want to fuck you, but you grabbed me, remember! Yes, I may have reached back, but you have a lot of fucking nerve to-"

"BELLA!" I cut her off. I slammed my hands down on the desk in front of me and stood to emphasize what I was saying. She huffed and walked over to the couch against the far wall and took a seat, placing her head in her hands. Her legs were slightly parted and if I looked hard enough, I could see her freshly changed pair of panties.

"I never said it was for you. I need you to look over the paperwork and give me your opinion. I need to know if we should follow up with this situation more thoroughly, or if it's a bogus accusation because he dumped her. If you feel we need to look into it more, then I'll send it over to HR. But for now, I'd like to hear what you think. If you have a problem doing this, you might be in the wrong profession. We're in the business of being problem solvers, and I need this solved now." I spoke to her very slowly in a low voice.

I liked Miss Swan because she wasn't scared to stand her ground as well as work out problems. She really was good as what she did, even if the reason I hired her was more of a favor to someone else back home.

"Oh. So it wasn't about that thing in there?" Her nose wrinkled a little bit.

"No." I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to say more about it. She was a feisty little thing most of the time, but I loved watching her squirm.

"Well, okay then. I'll go over it as soon as I get a chance. I wanted to ask you about something else also. Umm, the couch in my office..."

"What about it?"

"I was wondering how I would go about getting a new one." She leaned forward and placed her hands down on the coffee table in front of her, giving me a perfect view of those perky breasts of hers. I suppressed a groan and glanced back at the papers on my desk before she caught me ogling her chest again.

"Why would you need a new couch? That one isn't even a year old." I chanced a glance back at her and couldn't pull my gaze away. She was pushing her boobs together with her arms, and they were about to pop out of her shirt. Holy hell, was I fucked.

"Well, it seems that some not-so-good things have happened on that couch, and I would really hate for clients to catch something off of it." I was a little unsure of what she was talking about, but if what Emily had mentioned to me about Paul was true, she would definitely need a new couch.

"Is there anything physically wrong with the couch?" I would give in and get her a new one, our budget was higher this quarter, but I wanted her to beg for it. I knew nothing would ever come from this, but it was fun to watch her.

"Umm, yeah there is actually. There's a big gash in the middle of the cushion. I don't think it reflects well on us if our furniture looks like crap to our clients." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a small smile. _Her lips would look so hot wrapped around my cock._

Annnd, I was hard again. Good thing I got myself back in my pants before she came in.

"I thought everything looked damn good when I was in your office earlier, care to show me?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes widened and she made a whimpering sound. She shook her head slightly and looked down at the carpet. A light rose colored blush spread across her face before she stood.

"Sure, you want to see it now?" _Oh, if you only knew how bad. _

"As much as I would love to, we need to go over the Evans file again." She looked somewhat disappointed, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Part of me wanted to take her right here and now, on the floor or on my desk, or with her ass pressed against the wall of windows that looks out over Seattle.

She sat back down and I joined her over on the couch after trying to discreetly readjust myself. She was looking away from me, so it wasn't that hard to do. I sat in the middle while she sat to my right side, slightly brushing her breasts on my arm every so often.

Her knees would occasionally brush against mine, causing me to stay rock hard. Every once in a while I could catch a glimpse down her shirt, but it didn't last too long because she stood to leave. We had been working so late, we barely realized the office was almost completely empty. I guess time flies when you're fantasizing about the woman next to you.

I tried to think of things that would make me go soft. I tried to revive the image of Dad and Sue Clearwater going at it in his wheelchair. Yeah, that worked a charm.

As I brought myself under control, Bella got to her feet, brushing her hand against my thigh ever so slightly.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'll leave you to review that file. I'm going to go back to my office and...take care of some business." _Oh, sweet Lord I wanted to help her do that!_

She crossed to my desk and picked up the file on sexual harassment, tucked it under her arm, and slid a shit eating grin at me before walking out of my office.

I sat on the couch for about two seconds before getting up and following her to the office. I don't know what came over me, but I was more than willing at the moment to help her with whatever business she had to take care of. The thought kept occurring to me that I was about to completely violate my personal policy of not getting involved with employees, but I couldn't really find it in me to care.

Obviously, I wasn't thinking with the head upstairs. I hurried down the hall and almost knocked her over when I ran into her back. She was standing in her doorway, staring into her office. I wasn't sure what the hell she stopped for, but it became very apparent what the problem was when I heard Leah moan.

"Oh yeah, right there. Harder dammit! Oh...GOD Paul!"

I looked into the office and saw Paul pounding into Leah from behind as her tits bounced with every one of his thrusts. _On the couch._

Now what Bella had told me made complete sense. I would _have to_ get her a new couch now. Tomorrow.

Bella just stood there, completely engrossed in what was going on in front of her. Her hand slowly rose to her chest where she began to slowly rub her boob.

I thought about standing there and watching her play with herself, but was brought back to the present situation when I heard Paul telling Leah, "That's it Leah, take it like the bitch you are."

They didn't notice anyone was watching them until I grabbed them both by the hair and tried my damnedest _not _to touch their naked bodies. I sure as hell did not want anything Paul had to transfer to me.

They were complaining and yelling for me to let them go, and Leah was shouting something about getting Paul's nuts off her shoulder, but there was no way in hell that they were getting away with this shit.

I dragged them out of Bella's office and offered her an apologetic smile. These two were really going to get it for getting in the way of what Mr. Black, Jr. wanted at the moment.

"You're getting that new couch immediately. I'll order it first thing in the morning. Can you please grab their clothes and bring them to my office?" I asked Bella as I pushed those two horn-dogs down the hall and into my office, shutting the door behind us.

~o0o~

I was in the gym running on the treadmill, trying to relieve some of the frustration I had bottled up inside. I was having a hard time trying to figure out if I wanted to keep Leah working here or send her to work for Old Quil in Los Angeles.

Leah was an awesome employee and very smart, so I wasn't sure why in the hell she got involved with Paul in the first place. As much as I needed her around, I needed Paul more. He was my right hand man and did everything I asked of him. As sad as it was to admit, Leah was expendable; Paul wasn't. At least not at the moment.

I had suspended them both for a week, and it had only been three days since the incident. Paul was supposed to stop by today and pick up some client files he would need for next week.

I looked up to find Miss Swan looking down at me from the third floor catwalk. She was biting on her lip and that little action didn't help relieve my frustration any. I knew she watched me work out every day at lunch, but I had been oblivious to her presence until Paul pointed it out to me a few weeks ago.

Nothing had happened between me and Miss Swan since that day in the copy room, which I have to say was a good thing for my self-control. Or near lack of. She still wore her skirts tight and her shirts unbuttoned until her boobs almost popped out. I still looked at them hopefully, wishing they would fall into my hands if I were close enough. But I hadn't been that close to her since the copy room.

"Hey boss man, what are you doing? Checking out that nice little piece of white meat up there?" Paul walked into the fitness center with a thuggish swagger.

Bella blushed and walked away with a pissed off look on her face. Part of me was hoping that she was pissed because she couldn't watch me anymore, but I think it still had to do with Paul banging Leah on her couch.

I looked down at him, noticing that he seemed completely unaffected by what happened a few days ago.

"The files are on your desk. Go get them and then get out of here. I'm not going to allow anything to keep you here longer than necessary, so shake a leg." I turned off the treadmill and grabbed the towel that was hanging close by to wipe the sweat from the back of my neck.

"Chill out douche, I was just fuckin' with ya. I'm just grabbing my stuff and then I'm out. I don't really see what the problem is anyway, it's not like you two haven't been eye-fucking each other since she got here. You might want to hurry up and do something with that piece of ass before someone else does. There are other guys in the office who would like a crack at her, you know." He placed his hand on his chest and bowed like he was some sort of gentlemen. _Ha. Gentlemen my ass. More like the ass end of a horse that is ass deep in a pile of shit. _

_Okay, maybe not that bad, but still. What he did was shitty, seeing as he was one of the head people here at Alpha PR._

Paul left and went upstairs to get his stuff while I began my work out on the bench press. I still couldn't get Miss Swan out of my head. I really wanted her wrapped around my dick, but I couldn't have her there, so I had to work off the frustration somehow. I couldn't rub one out at the moment because we had clients in and out all day.

After fifty reps on the bench press, I decided to go back up to the office and get cleaned up. I had some paperwork to go over before I had to meet with Senator Evans. I went into my personal restroom and took a quick shower. Cold, of course. My showers were always cold these days. When I came out, I readjusted my tie and looked over the file to re-familiarize myself with the situation.

That's when I realized that part of the file was missing , and I was almost certain that Miss Swan had what I needed. _In more ways than one. _

I walked down to her office, but she wasn't in there, so I decided to wait for her. I really needed the rest of that file. She had gotten her new couch in the previous day, so I decided to try it out for her. I grabbed a plastic fishie off of her desk. She had a collection of toys on her desk that consisted of a rubber duck, a worm, a penguin, and now a fish. I wasn't sure what her obsession was with rubber tub toys, but I had to admit, they were kinda cute. I squeezed the fishie, and it made me jump a bit when it started to vibrate.

I sat down on the couch with the fishie in hand. Laying my head on the arm of the couch, and stretching out, I squeezed the fishie and found that it stays on if you squeeze the middle hard enough. Miss Swan seemed to be taking her time with whatever she was doing, so I decided to use her fishie to see if I could get rid of the tightening I was feeling in my hamstring.

The vibrations from the fishie went straight to my groin and I was instantly hard again. I closed my eyes and let thoughts of Bella sucking me into her mouth while she hummed fill my brain.

She was running her tongue along the length of my shaft and circling the head before sinking me deep in her throat. I groaned as she slid back up, hollowing out her cheeks and popping off the top. She took my cock in her mouth again, flipping her tongue back and forth while she twisted her head from side to side.

"Mmm, yeah..." I groaned out as she cupped my balls i her hand, and gently squeezed them.

"What the fuck are you doing with my fishie?" Miss Swan closed the door with a loud thud and stood before me, looking slightly pissed and almost embarrassed.

I jumped up and opened my eyes, dropping the damn vibrating fish to the floor. When I looked at Miss Swan, she had her eyebrow raised, but my attention was quickly drawn to the way her thighs squeezed together, before sweeping back up to look at her face again. She moaned while sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it.

"Miss Swan, I was just waiting for you to come back. I found the fish, and...it vibrates and...what the hell are all of these toys?" I asked standing up and placing the fishie back on her desk.

"Those _toys, _are just that. Toys. _My_ toys." Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she looked at the wall behind me.

After a few seconds of trying to figure out what the hell she meant, it dawned on me. Toys on her desk that vibrate, an employee who always seems hot and bothered, hides in her office and makes numerous amounts of trips to the bathroom with her purse.

_Bella was relieving herself. _ _Here in my office building._

Yeah, she just became that much hotter, and I became that much harder.

_What was Chevy's old slogan? Like a rock. Yeah, that was me. _

I didn't know what to say to her, but dammit it to hell if I didn't feel like a fucking teenager with raging hormones again whenever I was around this woman. I just wanted to get my dipstick wet, maybe check her lube with it. If I had the senses of a canine, I could probably smell how aroused she was.

Even though I couldn't smell her, the way she was standing with her thighs pressed together told me she was wet. _Because of me._

My body began acting on its own and I moved over to her, placing a finger under her chin. She looked up at me with those fuck-me eyes and licked her lips. That was all the invitation I needed to do what I did next. What I'd been wanting to do since I met her.

I leaned down and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, grabbing her ass firmly in both hands. _God, the feel of that tight ass of hers was more than I ever imagined. _It was firm, but cushioned.

She placed her hands on my biceps and lifted her left leg to my hip. My right hand grabbed the back of her knee as I lifted her off of the floor and carried her over to her desk, never breaking the kiss. I pushed the papers out of the way and sat her on the edge. She wrapped her legs around me, digging the heels of her stilettos into my ass.

Her hands roamed over my chest as she ground her hips into mine. Mr. Black, Jr. was more than willing to help her out with gaining friction, but I couldn't find it in me to remove my hands from the backs of her thighs to set him free.

My hips matched hers grind for grind, and she let out a very loud moan into my mouth. "Oh, Jake."

_Jake? _Damn, this woman almost had me blowing my load with the way that she said my name.

My tongue slid against hers and tasted every part of her that I could at the moment. A small voice in the back of my head was telling me that what I was doing was wrong, but a bigger part was telling that part to shut the fuck up and jump off a cliff.

I began to inch her skirt upward when someone decided to knock on the door to her office. Whoever it was better have a damn good reason for interrupting me!

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed some of his POV for once. As always, let me know what you think. If you care to know, I tweet, follow my random ranting if you'd like. The name is the same on there like it is everywhere else. (kennedymommy3) Check out Jacob Black ~N~Pack. It's awesome over there, but we do get a little crazy. Also, find me over on http:/teamfireice(dot)blogpost(dot)com. There are four other awesome ladies and one awesome unicorn (hands off he belongs to my dear friend E) over there that would love to hear from yall. And, I think I'm done. Thanks for reading this fuckery. -km3-**


	4. Annoying Unexpected Guests & Off The

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long. But here it is. The next chapter in this...different tale of Jake and Bella. Umm...if it makes you happy, I'll have chapter 5 posted by next week...This chapter is my tit for EIB's and SMI's tat. Wait..that sounds funny...whatevs. Anyway, if you are not old enough to sell your soul (or body rather) to the government (to join the army or other military, or just be an experiment of sorts) then get off my story cause I refuse to be held liable for your corruption. I blame your parents for not monitoring what you do online, just like I blame mine for the way my head operates. It's just the effects of being the product of drunken parents. Not that mine are. Drunk that is. Nevermind. Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID CAUSE I WOULD HAVE HAD BELLA NEVER MEET JAKE AND JUST WRITTEN A WHOLE SERIES ON HIS AND MY VERY HOT AND STEAMY SEX LIFE. But I don't, so I'm not going to. I'll write theirs instead. **

**Chapter 4: Annoying Unexpected Guests and Off The Wall Board Room Meetings**

I was so loving the way Mr. Black was finally giving in and _showing me who's boss, _until someone so rudely knocked on my office door. I dug my heels into Mr. Black's ass, trying to get him to stay right where he was - rubbing his junk all over my love box - but he pulled away, unwrapping my legs from around his waist and fixing his clothes back to their original state.

"Somebody had better be fucking dying," I grumbled out as he ran a hand over his hair, trying to gain some sort of control over it. Happily I took in his disheveled look. He was sporting JBF hair, and I had done that to him. Although we hadn't actually just been fucking, I liked knowing that I made him look that way.

Mr. Black eyed me smugly, and I didn't have any clue why until I caught a glance of myself in my never ending wall of windows. I had the same JBF look as he did. And knowing that he did that to me, just made me that much wetter. My panties were already sticking to my lady bits, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Whoever it was on the other side of the door was not relenting in their persistent knocking.

"Jake, man are you in there? Open up...Jake?" The voice was smooth, a lot like Jake's, and if Jake...er...Mr. Black wasn't here, I might strut my ass over and flirt some. But I wasn't a total whore...well, not really.

Mr. Black froze and eyed me with wide eyes, his brows scrunching together. "Fuck." His voice was thick.

"Who is it?" I asked in a low hushed voice, completely confused as I tried to pull my hair back and button my shirt. _When the hell did that happen?_

Mr. Black stepped over to the door and threw it open, trying to step out into the hall and push whoever it was out with him. But having just been interrupted by this intrusive person, I wasn't going to let this go without finding out who was keeping me from getting what I really wanted.

I grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open with a little too much force, causing the door to fly back and knock a picture frame off the wall.

I must have looked like a sex-crazed nympho or something because they both turned to look at me like I had lost my marbles. The guy, who's name I had yet to learn, had his mouth gaping wide open.

"Umm, Bella. Can you give us a moment?" Mr. Black rubbed the back of his neck and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sure _Jake. _But can I at least get the name of the _asstard_ that interrupted...that...stuff we were working on?" I knew I was starting to blush, but recovered quickly and offered them both the bitch brow.

"Whoa. First name basis, huh? So, when did you start fucking her? I got to give it to you man, she's one fine piece of work. I call dibs when you're done."

_What the fuck? _

"Yeah, like you could really handle this. Who the hell are you, by the way?" I was getting really irritated with this...this...man, he was hot. Not like Mr. Black hot, but hot still.

His skin was a copper color, just like the rest of the people that worked here. His eyes held a similar look as Mr. Black's, and his jaw was strong and...totally lickable. Pictures of the two of them with me in my office flitted through my mind for a second until Mr. Black spoke to the gorgeous guy standing with him.

"Shut the fuck up, Quil. And no, you can't call dibs." He gave Quil an 'I'm gonna beat your ass after this' glare before turning back to me. "Ms Swan, this is Quil Ateara. He's from the LA office, and came here to see what we can do about the whole Leah and Paul thing."

"What do you mean? That's all I am to you little cousin? Just some guy you used to work with? I feel the love man, really, I do." Quil feigned hurt feelings before flashing me a panty-melting smile.

So, we were back to formalities. I could work this.

"Well, Mr. Ateara, I'd say it was nice to meet you, but you have completely horrible timing. Perhaps if you came during regular business hours, I would feel different. But you didn't, so I don't."

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Black growled a low warning.

"Mr. Black," I matched his tone accordingly.

"Ooh, feisty. I like her. Is she any good at doing that thing with the tongue and the thing and the thing and then...well you know!" He was motioning with his hands before he looked at Mr. Black.

They both eyed me, silently asking the same question. I saw Mr. Black's tongue peek out and slide across those oh-so-tasty lips of his. If his mouth tasted that good, I can only imagine what his cock tasted like.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, not right now. Chill out. _

"Wouldn't you both like to know?" I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, pushing my cleavage up and together a little more.

"You have no idea how bad I want to know, baby. Care to demonstrate? I bet those lips would feel like heaven wrapped around me." Quil winked at me and blew me a kiss while I looked at him impassively.

"I would, but not for you. Sorry." I gave him a shit-eating grin.

Mr. Black breathed out a very deep breath before I heard another growl come from him.

"You two, can you just stop? Quil, come back tomorrow so we can talk over the whole damn Leah thing. And stop hitting on my employees, that's terms for sexual harassment, douchebag. You really do have horrible timing, you know that? Ms. Swan, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Dude, it's not sexual harassment cause I don't work for you, so we're good. Ms. Swan, or Bella, was it? Will you be here tomorrow morning? I'll save you a seat on my lap in the meeting. It was your office they were in, right? So that means you'll be there? You should really burn that couch by the way, if you haven't already. No tellin' what Paul has contracted over the years. Maybe some Mongolian cock-eating virus. You never really know with him." Quil shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back into my office. As annoying and forward as Quil was, he really was a funny guy. I found myself wondering if he ever got laid because of his lack of skills at trying to pick up women. I hope the way he talked to me tonight was not how he actually attempted the feat.

"Goodnight guys." I went to close my door, but Quil stopped it before it completely closed.

"Dream of me tonight." He winked and blew me another kiss, then ducked his head before I slammed the door on it.

The wall of my office shook as I heard something down the hall collide with it and Quil let out a very loud yelp. He kinda sounded like a hurt dog.

"Oooooowwww, what the fuck was that for?" He spoke loudly.

"You know what that was for, now get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Black replied.

I gathered my things and made my way down to my car. Tomorrow was sure to be interesting with Quil being here.

When I made it home, I was so wound up, I didn't waste any time getting down to business. I found my favorite vibrator and lube, and got busy. One orgasm wasn't going to cut it for me, so I went for two, and still wasn't completely satisfied. The third one though, was the charm. The first time I came, I came fast and hard, like it always seemed to happen when I was jilling off to those very private thoughts of mine. The second and third times were slower with more build up until I was falling slowly and crashing hard. Funny how that feels. I think the second was the most intense of them all. As hot as Quil was, it wasn't his face or body I saw that night. It was Mr. Black. It seemed to always be Mr. Black. And I was perfectly okay with that.

I threw my sheets in the washer and ran through the shower quickly, finally making it to bed a little after one. Tomorrow was going to be hell, and I only hoped that I could make it through the day without falling asleep on my desk or worse - in the meeting.

The following morning, I got dressed in some tan slacks and a black silk blouse with red stilettos. The top two buttons were left open on my shirt for a couple of reasons: one, because I'm not a nun, and two, because the girls wanted to play. Who was I to deny them their freedom? It wasn't like they were completely exposed, just...a little.

I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail after straightening it and added a touch of lip gloss and light eye shadow before I made my way down to my car and headed for the office.

When I arrived, I noticed Leah was in my office. I silently prayed to all things holy that she was alone and still had her clothes on.

"Leah, what's up? Come to reminisce the deflowering of my couch?" I asked as I sat my purse inside a drawer in my desk.

"Oh come on, Swan. I already said I was sorry about that. It wasn't nothin' towards you, it's just...your office was the only empty place we could find. We didn't think you would be back so soon. I mean, it's not like he lasts that long anyways." She mumbled the last part as she plopped down on the chair across from my desk. I raised my eyebrows trying to process what logic they had at the time. She must have noticed because she kept right on with her ramblings.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't already deflowered stuff around here too. Like Jake's office. Or...wherever. Plus, look at all your little toys you have here on your desk. I know they aren't just decorations, I have the black Paris Duckie at home. But that's not really why I came in here. I came to ask if you could attend that Baker event tonight with Jake instead of me. I'm probably getting booted out of here, seeing as how Paul is his right hand man and all...and I just thought maybe it would give you more time to work out whatever game you're playing with him."

"Paul doesn't last very long? Huh. Figures." I shrugged. I'm not sure why that was the first thing I thought to ask, but the moron part of me struck again.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's not fair that the good looking ones seem to have a hard time with that. Well, at least that's been my experience..." She trailed off and then sat up conspiratorially . "Hey, do you think that is why Jake is so dead set against sleeping with anyone from the office? I mean, he's totally fuckable, but won't fuck anyone from here. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know that he's a minute man."

_I would love to know the truth behind that, and I'm almost certain I would have found out if Quil's dumb ass wouldn't have knocked on my door last night._

"Hmm, not sure on that one. I'll let you know when I am though. So where is this event you want me to go to? What is it exactly?"

"Well, it's down at The Baltic Room on Pine Street in Capital Hill. It's just some sort of art fundraiser thing. You know, rubbing elbows with some of 'Seattle's finest'. It's usually used as a venue for musicians, but for some reason Paul thought it would be perfect, and Mr. Baker's grandson thought it would be, too. You don't have to get too dressed up, but you might want to keep the girls covered tonight. Maybe wear a dress, or something. Hell, I don't know, I just go for a modern, yet modest look. Look professional, but not uptight. So...will you go?" She looked at me like a kid begging for cookies.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to this thing or not, but if it gave me more time to be around Mr. Black, I guess it wouldn't be too horrible . _Sorry girls, your spotlight will be gone tonight. Maybe next time._

"Yeah, I think I can, just make sure it's okay with Mr. Black first. I don't want him getting his tighty whiteys in a wad over this." She gave me a funny look that I so kindly returned while I asked her why she wore a suddenly surprised look.

"You don't know? Mr. Black goes commando most of the time. Damn Bella, I thought you were close to getting it on with him, and you don't even know what kind of underwear he wears...or doesn't?"

"I never said I was close, and how the hell do you know that anyway?" For some strange reason, and I'm not completely sure why, I was kind of pissed that Leah knew what he had on...er, or didn't have on...under his clothes, and I didn't.

"Relax, Swan." She rolled her eyes, before picking up my Fishie and tossing it up in the air. "My brother and him grew up together. All the boys ran around like that. I just assumed that he carried on with it. I'm sure it's hard to find underwear that will hold something that big in without cutting off circulation."

"Oh, gotcha. Well, come on, that meeting is supposed to start in a minute, and I don't want to be late to another one." I grabbed my Lina pen and walked out of my office with Leah on my heels.

We made it to the conference room to find Quil, Paul, and Jacob already there. They were all laughing about something, but suddenly stopped when we came in the room. _Obvious much?_ Leah and I made our way around the table and took seats across from Paul and Quil.

"Oh come on baby, not gonna take the seat I saved for you? I kept it nice and warm," Quil whined, seeming to take real offense.

"Yeah, with your hand," Paul snickered before continuing. "Besides asshat, we're all here for something that came from actions like that. No need for it to happen again." Quil wasn't paying much attention when Paul reached over and popped him on the back of the head. Mr. Black glared at the two.

Quil went to open his mouth to say something, but Paul cut him off.

"Just because you technically don't work at _this_ office, doesn't mean she can't file against your ass. We all know how you love using that line."Quil closed his mouth and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look deep in concentration. I peeked over at Mr. Black, but he wasn't looking in my direction. He seemed to be trying to stare holes into Quil's head, but not having much luck.

After a very uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on as long as the Seahawk's 1992 losing record, a Native woman, who looked almost hot enough to turn me from guys, walked in and dropped a stack of papers on the table.

"Before either of you open your mouth," she glared at Leah and Paul, "I just want to know what the hell you two were thinking. Seriously, Leah you know he's probably got like fifteen different STDs running through him right now. Some probably aren't even named yet. And Paul, was the last receptionist we had to find a reason to let go of because of your' hit and quit' mentality not enough to teach you to keep that tiny thing in your pants? And before you try to argue, you used to date my sister, and I have full details on the size and functions of your...Oscar Meyer wiener."

"Hi Claire, it's nice to see you, too." Leah stated dryly, while Paul hung his head over the back of his chair.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Quil, Quil Ateara, and might I add that I think your mouth would-" Quil held his hand out for Claire to shake, but she just glanced at it and sat down at the other head of the table across from Mr. Black.

"Quil, shut up and sit down. The only reason I even agreed to let you come and be a part of this meeting was to get you out of the office so you wouldn't cause any more havoc that your dad can't handle right now. Do us all a favor and let the grown folks handle business, okay? I don't need anymore shit happening like what we're already here for." Mr. Black glared at him before leaning back and glancing at Claire.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Ateara, this is Claire Falks, the head of the HR department here at Alpha PR, as well as a long time family friend." He cleared his throat before plastering on a panty-melting smile and flashing it at Claire. Now, call me crazy, but I once again felt a tinge of jealousy. He would never look at me like that while others were around, and I _know_ I had an effect on him. He wouldn't be trying to jump my bones on my desk if I didn't.

"Wait, wait, wait. If she's a family friend, then how come I've never met her? Dude, we're family." Quil sat forward looking outraged at not knowing Claire.

"You're right Quil, we are family, but you're not someone I tell everyone about. I like to keep it our little secret," Mr. Black tried to placate him. It seemed to work until he got a certain gleam in his eye as he looked over at me.

"Oh, kinda like how you like to keep sweet cheeks over there a secret, too. I get it. I can handle that. We're cool. Your secret is safe with me." He flashed Mr. Black a smile that gave his own a run for its money.

My mouth hung open as all eyes seemed to dart back and forth between Mr. Black and myself.

"Quil, if you open your mouth again during this meeting, I'll personally duct tape your chest hair and rip every strand off, including your lovely little nips." Mr. Black was standing and leaning over the table towards his cousin.

"Well, it seems everyone here needs a lesson in business etiquette and sexual harassment. I'm sure we can set some sort of workshop up for next week." Claire jotted something down in her bright pink day planner.

Everyone groaned like we were in high school having a pop quiz over the American Revolution.  
"So on to what we are all here for. Jake, what do you think we should do?" Claire asked as that twinge of jealousy rose in me again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _Jake, _as she so eloquently called him, glance at me and throw a smug look my way. He seemed to be able to tell that she was getting to me. Don't get me wrong, Claire seemed nice, but she also seemed like she had a thing for Jake.

This was not going to happen. I didn't care if I had to get on my knees and blow him right here in front of everyone to show her he was taken...well as taken as I could claim him to be...which wasn't much come to think of it. It didn't help that Quil referred to me as 'his little secret.' Really? What the fuck was going on between us? This man, who claimed to not fornicate with employees, had groped me and felt me up like I was his teenage dream girl or some shit. None of this helped me figure out what was going on between us, it just made my brain hurt that much more.

So blowing him was probably out. And I'm sure gouging her eyes out with my pen was out, too. I suppose I could just flirt with Quil to see if Jake noticed.

I sat forward in my chair and pushed my boobs out towards Quil. He noticed and his eyes got huge like he had just seen a sorority house of naked girls going at it on the table between us. I rubbed my foot up and down what I hoped was his leg, while letting my tongue peek out and wet my lips.

"Uhh, Leah, do you think you can quit with the footsies thing until we get done with this?" Paul asked.

"What? I'm not playing footsies with you." She looked disgusted.

"Wait, then that means..." Everybody turned and looked at me curiously. I just shrugged and acted like I had no idea what they were talking about. Jake looked at me like he wanted to kill someone, or possibly slam me up against a wall and rip my clothes off of me before ramming that monster cock into me over and over. Either way, a girl could dream right?

"Okay, so here's what I propose. Leah stays here, Paul goes to L.A., and Quil, right? You'll stay here as well, to take Paul's place for now. Until Leah comes to her senses and stops drooling over that tinker toy, this is how things are going to go. And please, everyone, and I mean _everyone, _try to keep your meat packed away while at the office." Claire tapped her papers in order, while eying each of us.

"I don't think you can make a call like that without discussing it with Quil, Sr. in L.A. beforehand. Unless, of course, you just want to get to know me better." Quil winked at Claire and blew her a kiss. Turns out, he does flirt with everyone the way he did with me the night before. If that man has ever gotten laid, it's strictly due to his fuck-tacular body.

"There is nothing about you that I'd like to get to know more about. And I've already cleared it with your father. Turns out your little stunt of sleeping with the governor's niece at that party a few weeks ago has lost your dad some clients. He's happy to replace you for the time being, and I'm pretty sure Jake can keep you in line. Although, he does not seem to be able to do that for himself at the moment." Claire smiled as she strolled out of the conference room, her ass swaying with every step she took.

Quil let out a low whistle as he watched her walk away. "I hate to see you go baby, but I _love_ to watch you leave. Mmm, mmm, mmm. Damn, that woman has my balls in a vice grip right now."  
"Quil, that woman is too good to star in your best fantasies. You might as well not even bother, she doesn't date her own kind as far as I can tell." Leah jabbed at him.

"Hey Ja-...er, Mr. Black. You're really going to let her send me to L.A. like that? I thought she was going." Paul nodded his head towards Leah. Mr. Black seemed to not be paying attention because we were caught in one of our never ending, five-year-old staring contests.

Everything around me seemed to fade to black and became nothing more than background noise as I held his gaze. My panties were already soaked and had been since the caveman look I got from him earlier.

Once I was able to regain some impression of coherency, I quickly stood, only to be knocked back down into my seat by Leah's next words to Jake.

"So Jake, I'm not going with you tonight to the Baker fundraiser, due to some...family things. But don't worry, Bella here has agreed to go as your date." She smiled at him and grabbed my knee, squeezing down hard. I assumed this was her way of making me be quiet, but hey, I really wasn't going to complain. I'd get to be on his arm and watch how all the other women drool over him, knowing they couldn't touch him.

"Leah, that's not a good idea. I have to..uhh...stand up and talk, so it wouldn't be much fun for her. You're used to these kinds of things! You can just blow off Seth for a dinner some other night." Jake looked somewhat nervous, and was clearly pissed at Leah.

"Either way, she's going and I'm not. So what time do you want her ready by?" She stared him down, and he almost seemed to cower under her hard glare. I'd have pissed myself silly from the look on his face if the pain in my leg from Leah's grip wasn't overwhelming every other feeling at the moment.

"Dude, just take her. How bad could it really be? You might get lucky and get to find out if she can do that thing with her tongue and the other thing. It's worth a shot." Quil shrugged his ignorance. Jake looked down at him before he returned his glare to Leah and me.

"Fine, but she better be ready by seven. I'll have the car there to pick her up then. And...wear something...black." He gritted before turning and walking out of the conference room with Paul and Quil right behind him.

"Well, that went well, don't you think? Just be sure to be on time. He doesn't like to wait. Really impatient for some reason..." Leah trailed off.

"This is not good. I thought you said I'd be attending it with him, not standing in as his date. How could you do this and not tell me?" I was kind of pissed, but then again, I would get to see him more, so that was a plus.

"What are you whining about? You get to see him more, and you might even get to take him home with you. You should be thanking me instead of crawling up my ass about it. Look, I've got to go. I've got to spend some time with my brother before he leaves to go back home, but I'll call you tomorrow and you can let me know how everything went. Okay?" She stood and gave me a hug, before leaving me to figure out what I would be doing exactly tonight.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into this time?_

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think -km3-**_  
_


	5. Indecency with the Ice Sculpture and

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts. Yall are pretty awesome. And because yall are awesome, yall get another chapter in less than a week. At least I think it's been less than a week. I could be wrong...Anyway...umm...so yeah.**

**As usual, IF YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO LEGALLY BUY A PACK OF CANCER STICKS AND MAKE YOUR LUNGS BLEED BLACK, THEN YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY. SO IF YOU WOULD, KINDLY LEAVE THIS PAGE AND GO FIND SOME PANSY SHIT TO READ, BECAUSE YOU WON'T FIND IT HERE. ONCE AGAIN, I REFUSE TO BE HELD LIABLE FOR ANY CORRUPTION OF YOUR FRAGILE MIND, AND HOLD YOUR PARENTS SOLELY RESPONSIBLE, AS I WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CORRUPTION OF MY THREE BRATTLINGS. (although, my kids like listening to The Beatles, Rolling Stones, and Queen, so how bad could it really be?)Oh, and I don't own Twilight, I'm not that lucky. Anyway, here you go have fun. see you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 5-Indecency With the Ice Sculpture and Back Seat Make-out Sessions  
**

I spent the rest of my work day in my office picturing Mr. Black in a black suit while rubbing my Fishie against my non-bearded clam.

I really didn't get much work done, unless you consider having a play date with my love box and my Fishie working hard. I left somewhat sweaty, but as far as anyone knew, either my air conditioner was out in my office or I just got in a really good workout.

When I arrived home, I grabbed my pink True Love Honey Bunny rabbit vibrator and headed straight for the shower. I didn't have much time, but what time I did have was plenty to get off once more before getting dressed to go with Jake. I didn't have many black dresses that were modest as Leah had suggested, but I did have something that might work. I just hoped it wouldn't disappoint my date.

I pinned small pieces of my hair back, letting the rest fall in its natural loose curl state. With a little eye makeup to play up the brown and some lip gloss, I was ready with fifteen minutes to spare. Was it a bit weird to be nervous? Hell if I knew, but to kill my nerves, or at least deaden them for a little bit, I took seven not-so-small gulps of Southern Comfort. I hoped it would at least keep me calm until I could completely lose all my worries.

I grabbed a black handbag and black heels before walking down to the lobby of my apartment building and waited. I have no clue why I fixed my hair because true to Washington fashion, it was pouring down outside. When I saw a black stretch limo pull up in front of my building, I almost jizzed myself at the thought of having my way with a my very sexy boss in the back seat with the privacy glass up...or down...I really didn't care.

A man stepped out and met me at the door with an umbrella. "Miss Swan, Mr. Black is waiting for you in the car ma'am. Do you have everything you need?"

He smiled at me and then raked his eyes up and down my body as if he wanted to lick me or bite me. I had seen him before, I thought his name was Mike, but I could be wrong. For argument's sake, I'd think of him as Mike. He was a handsome guy. Not like Jake handsome, but there weren't many that could compare to him.

Mike had a sweet, boy-next-door look about him. Someone you could take home to meet your parents. So not the kind of guy I wanted. I wanted the type of guy that when you took him home, your mother jizzed herself because of how hot he was. I guess it was safe to say that I wanted a guy like Jake. I already knew my mother would jizz herself whenever she saw him. She already had.

I walked with Mike to the car as he carried an umbrella over my head. At least it wouldn't be a total bad hair night for me. Mike opened the door, and I swore I could hear my panties get squishy from the juices that flowed forth. Mr. Black was dashing. Hell, he was hot and I wanted to have my very dirty, very kinky way with him in the back of this limo and forget all about the fundraiser.

He looked at me with hooded eyes as he tried to discreetly, but not so innocently, adjust himself in his pants. "Miss Swan." His voice squeaked like a teenager hitting puberty.

"Mr. Black." I smiled and climbed in the car, trying my best not to expose my almost non-existent g-string to either of the men.

Mike closed the door and made his way around the car. As we pulled away from the curb and into traffic, Mr. Black turned to me.

"I must say Miss Swan, black looks very nice on you."

_Not the black I'd like to have on me, but..._

Before I knew what was happening, his lips came crashing down on mine and he had his hand riding up my thigh. I really needed to get that damn brain-to-mouth filter working again. It had been out of commission for too long now. Not that I was complaining, but still.

My legs seemed to have a mind of their own, because they happily wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on top of me completely until I felt his jack hammer pushing against my love box.

His tongue was in my mouth, wrestling for my submission, but not caring at all when I dominated. His left hand slid further up my right thigh as I ground myself against him, not in the least bit coming across like a horny hooker. It didn't matter that I had already gotten off four times today to this man; I was up for it again.

His right hand reached up and roughly massaged my left breast through my dress. I'm pretty sure he felt my nipple go as hard as steel through the material. Very whorish moans kept escaping me, and there wasn't a damn thing I could or was willing to do to stop them.

He bucked that massive pocket rocket against me, and I almost came all over him. His soft fingertips slid over my barely there panties, and then were suddenly gone. His tongue made a hasty exit from my mouth and he sat back in his seat while releasing a very audible growl from his chest.

_Okay, what the fuck? We were almost there! _

Mr. Black pierced me with his gaze as he tried to gain control of his breathing. I was completely lost. One minute he's hot, the next, he's cold. _Seriously?_ He could have touched them if really wanted to!

"By the end of tonight, I _will_ know what you have on under there." He adjusted himself in his pants openly, not caring that I knew what he was doing. I tried to make sense of my hair and what was going on.

"Why wait? You can always just look now," I offered. Sure, it was kind of forward, but who was I kidding? If he offered me a ride on that Clydesdale he was hiding in those pants, I would have jumped on it.

He chuckled before responding. "As much as I would love to, we have an event to go to. And if I started, I wouldn't stop. How much have you had to drink already?"

I had totally forgotten that I had those gulps at home. Huh. Seems it worked.

"Um, not much, just a couple of swallows. Why?" I wasn't a heavy drinker most of the time. Usually just enough to get the edge off, and never alone. It was always in a social setting, so this was kind of new for me.

"Just asking. Keep in mind, although we're here to have fun, we're also still working. You'll limit your alcohol intake while you're here, or you will not be attending another function such as this. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

The car pulled to a stop and Jake moved towards the door, but didn't open it. Mike was quick to hop out and open the door for us instead. We were let out on the side of the building, which was fine with me. I wasn't really into making grand appearances, not yet anyway.

I followed Jake out of the car, grabbing hold of the hand he offered me. His hands were too soft to me. If he had any kind of flaw, it was this. They weren't like a baby's ass or anything; they just weren't covered in calluses. It wasn't a big deal, but I always felt men should have some ruggedness about them. He probably never had to work a day in his life, other than shuffling papers and bossing people around.

"I'll have to leave you alone while I make a speech, but other than that, feel free to hang around. I'd love to see the look on Baker's face when he gets a load of you in that dress. And then have to eat his fucking heart out when he realizes you're mine." Mr. Black whispered to me as he led me through a side entrance into the venue.

_I'm yours? Interesting choice of words there, Mr. Black._

The place was lovely. It had a 40's feel to everything, from the mohair booths that overlooked the dance floor to the soft music that was playing as background music. I wasn't much for the 40's, but the music didn't really seem to bother me. That was more than likely due to the alcohol running through my system. My head was starting to get a little fuzzy, but nothing I couldn't work through.

If I had to guess, I'd say it was Billie Holiday, but that was just a guess.

"This is Billie Holiday. Have you ever heard of her?" Jake bent his head down towards me and whispered in my ear. _Woohoo! Point for Bella! _I did a mental fist punch. Or at least I hoped it was a mental one.

"Yes, I have in fact heard of her. Although, the first time I heard the name, I thought it was a guy, and possibly a trannie, 'cause you don't find many girls these days named Billie." I do believe the SoCo was beginning to kick in.

"Oh fuck. You don't usually drink do you?" Jake pulled me back into a darkened doorway. I just giggled and shook my head to the negative. "Dammit Bella, you better not make an ass of yourself tonight. I mean it. This account is on the line. Don't drink anymore tonight, do you hear me?" He was holding onto both of my arms and shaking me gently, but firmly.

I placed my hands on his chest and smoothed them down to the bulge in his pants. I smiled up at him as I rubbed him through the thin material.

"I hear you go commando. Care to show me? How exactly do you get it to fit in underwear anyway? It's like, super long, and really thick, and I'm sure you can't wear tighty whiteys with something like that 'cause it'd be poking your own backdoor, and yeah that hurts. And if you wore boxers, wouldn't the legs sorta cut off circulation at some point, seeing as it goes like half way down your leg?" I continued to pet the trouser snake.

"Damn, Leah. Why did you do this shit to me tonight?" He cursed under his breath. "Bella, please. For the love of all things holy, don't open your mouth tonight. Please. Let me do all the talking. Pretend you're a deaf mute or something. Just don't talk, okay."

I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key, but giggles flitted through anyway.

"Fuck." My hands were pushed away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to grumble out some not so nice choice words to someone who seemed dumber than a box of rocks. Even in my slightly inebriated state I knew he was calling Quil. This was going to get really interesting because I wasn't sure I wouldn't proposition both of them after this fundraiser. Does that make me sound like a whore? Most definitely. But I couldn't care less.

"Bella, listen to me. Quil is on his way to come and keep you company while I get up there and talk. As soon as that is done, we're going to leave, okay? It will be over in about an hour, so just keep quiet and keep your hands to yourself until then, got it?" He had his lovely almost girly hands on my shoulders and was bent down looking me in the eye.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" I mocked him with a salute and giggled like a school girl who just got caught gawking at her crush. Jake mumbled some more colorful words I chose not to hear. He walked me down a hall towards the area where people were starting to gather. The music was loud, or maybe it was just the liquor making it seem that way.

"Why is everything so loud? When is Quil getting here? O-M-G you can see that lady's nips about to pop out of her dress. I thought Leah said to dress modest. She looks like she's getting ready to start her shift on the corner out front!" I may have been a little loud because said top buster gave me a disapproving look and walked away. Mr. Black grabbed me by my arm and ushered me to a booth where Quil was sitting and flirting with a waitress.

When I was rudely, but still kinda hotly, shoved into the booth across from him, Quil's eyes left the waitress, saw me, and turned into huge saucers.

"Dude, she cleans up well. What's on under there? I bet it looks even better." Quil looked me up and down and licked his lips. I'm not sure exactly what Jake did when he sat down next to me, but Quil doubled over the table mumbling something about his coin purse losing the ability to make change.

A waitress came by to take our drink orders and Jake ordered for all of us. Water. Fun. It tasted so much like...water. It was sort of refreshing, but after having a few mouthfuls of the amber liquid at home, I wanted more. Almost like a vampire drinking blood for the first time. I didn't want to stop.

I didn't say much, I just sat there unabashedly rubbing Jake's ginormous peen. He kept swatting my hand away, but he couldn't deny that I had some effect on him. Before I had even touched him, I could see it straining in his pants. He groaned a few times, and at one point grabbed my hand, but didn't push it away. Instead, he wrapped his hand over mine, and had them both gripping and rubbing up and down that nice piece of machinery he called a cock.

Quil was busy watching the other people around us, making comments here and there where Jake would offer some sort of response. But he wasn't paying us too much attention. Maybe he knew what was happening but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

After a while, Jake got up from the table, claiming he had to go mingle, but not before he instructed Quil to not let me up from the table under any circumstances. I think I heard him say something about sitting on me and stuffing my mouth with a dinner roll if deemed necessary, but I couldn't be sure.

Quil seemed to be talking to the same waitress from earlier and Jake was M.I.A. from what I could tell, so I decided to make my way over to a table that was covered with finger foods. I had no clue why they needed it since dinner was being served, but then again, I had never been to a fundraiser like this before. Maybe rich people liked lots to choose from.

A waiter passed by with a tray of drinks, and since Jake wasn't in the vicinity, I decided to grab one. I turned back towards the table of never ending food, and took a drink of the red, fruity liquid. That was when I saw them: three giant statues of ice. The first was of the famous Venus de Milo, the second was Venus and Mars, who had a leaf covering his tiny willie, and the third was a statue of Mars in his war get-up minus a covering over his tally whacker. I'm not sure how he got any with that thing. I wasn't sure if the tip would even reach in, no matter how much of a grower he was. Maybe most of the length had just melted off already?

I made my way over to admire the sculptures, noting that the nipples of Venus were now running down to her love box. I bet Mars wished he could lick that up. Quil startled me with a smack on the ass. I jumped and spilled some of the wonderfully delicious concoction on Venus. It was running down her face, onto her neck.

"Hey, Swan. Hold my drink for me for a minute will ya? I'm gonna go...do something. Don't get in any trouble while I'm away. I'll be just a minute." I grabbed his drink as he shoved it towards me and walked away. I felt horrible that I had spilled my drink on the ice sculpture and was afraid I'd ruined it.

I heard everyone begin to clap and then things grew quiet as a woman began to speak. She was introducing someone, and if I had to guess, it was the man of the hour, Mr. Baker. He began making a speech about some sort of art his grandson had been working on, and how it had taken him months to get as close as he could to the real deal. I tuned out everything as I tried to figure out what I was going to do about the reddened statue.

There were moments in life when I wished my brain would kick in before my body reacted in certain situations. It was in times like these when I wished I wasn't my mother's daughter. She was the only other person I could see doing what I was doing. Without thinking and clutching two glasses in my hands with nowhere to set them down, I leaned into Venus and began licking my drink from her naked frozen breast. It was rather cold, and that might be why I couldn't get my tongue to move after a while. It was stuck. And there was nothing I could really do about it. I was fucked, especially if Jake ever saw me. On the other hand, having never sucked on a woman's breast before, it was strangely arousing. I mean, for being ice and all.

After about a minute of trying to breathe hot breath onto the boob in my mouth, Quil came over and asked why I was sucking on some statue's tit. After flailing around for a few seconds, I had no answer, partly because I couldn't form words, and partly because I really had no idea why I was doing it.

_Oh, that's right, I'm a moron. _

"Okay Bella. I'm gonna blow on your tongue, and you blow too, and we'll see if we can't get you undone. Damn, why didn't Jake tell you to stay away from these statues? They're the reason everyone is here. Man, he's gonna kill me."

We both began to blow on my tongue - man was that weird - but we weren't getting anywhere. At one point, Quil suggested licking my tongue to warm it up, thinking that could possibly get me unstuck, but I managed to get a "Un-ugh" out.

"Okay, look Bella, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go ask that hot waitress for some warm water. Keep blowing on your tongue, and I'll be right back." Before I could try to protest, he was gone. I blew and blew, but my jaw was starting to hurt from being held open for so long.

As soon as he came back, things got really bad. Lights were dimmed when I heard someone mention Venus and her lover. There was a spot light placed over the sculptures and all attention turned to us as Quil began pouring the warmed water down my face.

Once my tongue was free, Quil grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the hallway that Jake had pulled me into earlier.

I could hear footsteps following us and knew exactly who it was before I heard the sexy velvet voice of my very pissed off boss.

"What the fuck was that? Why the hell were you licking that damn ice sculpture, and how did you manage to get your tongue stuck?" We turned as he fixed his gaze of daggers on Quil. "Didn't I tell you to watch her? Where the fuck were you?"

"Umm...her boob tasted kind of salty. Maybe too much chlorine in the water..." I didn't know what else to say. Clearly the moron in me was still very present. Jake's glare moved from Quil to me.

"You know, I don't know why I even ask for a response. But this isn't even your fault. It's my own. I never should have agreed to this in the first place. Let's just go. Quil, do you think you can somehow manage to salvage this fuckery you two have caused?"

"Jake, look I'm really sorry. See, there was this girl, and-" Jake cut him off.

"Look, I really don't give a shit about your excuses. Just fix it." With that, I was ushered out of the venue and put into the back of Mike's limo again. Jake climbed in behind me and slammed the door before Mike could shut it. He seemed to get the point and hurried around to the front of the car, taking off and sending me crashing into the seat.

Seeing as most of the alcohol wore off about the time I got stuck to a nude, melting statue of ice, I could tell I was in for a world of trouble. I snuck a glance at Jake, and sure enough, got poked in the eyes with the daggers he was throwing my way with his menacing glare.

I chose not to speak, mostly because the only thing I could come up with was asking if I would finally get to see the peen I had been feeling all over earlier. It just didn't seem appropriate at the time. What happened next was rather unexpected, but I was happy to not be too drunk to enjoy it.

Jake came across the seat and grabbed a handful of my hair, twisting it around his hand and pulling it back, so that he had better access to my neck. He began placing hot, wet kisses along my throat and up to my jaw, before tongue fucking my mouth like a mad man.

His hands made their way up my thighs and pushed my dress up around my waist, exposing my barely there panties to him. He let out a groan as he fingered the string holding them on.

"As pissed as I am at you, it was fucking hot seeing you with your mouth on another woman like that. And I _did_ promise I would find out what these looked like." He ran a finger down along the thin line of my G-string while he continued to kiss my jaw and neck, down to my collarbone and across the swell of my breasts. My legs, thinking for themselves as always, wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on top of me. Thank Christ Himself for thin material, because I could feel every ridge of his manhood against my lady bits.

He pulled the top of my dress down, and I heard a rip, but I didn't care. I had been waiting for a moment like this since Phoenix, and I was not about to let some torn, Gossip Girl wannabe dress get in the way of that want.

He groaned when he realized I had gone braless to the event, and hastily began suckling away at my nipple, occasionally biting ever so softly. One of his hands reached around and found my bare ass while the other hand pressed between our bodies and began rubbing me. I bucked against his hand before he removed it and let go of my ass.

I pulled back slightly to look at him, but he was looking down to where his fingers were hooked in my g-string. His eyes made their way back up my body, and came to rest on mine. His were a darker brown, almost an onyx, and man they made me want to jizz all over his lap.

He snuck a finger into the side of my panties and ran it down my slit. My body quivered at his touch. He groaned when he realized I was bare. _Score one for Team Bella!_

Just as it seemed he was going to pop a finger in and get a feel of my pie, the car came to a stop and Mike hopped out of the car. We rushed to get our clothes situated and still looked like two teenagers getting it on in the backseat when Mike opened the door. He gave me a knowing smile as I exited and made my way into my apartment building without saying another word to Mr. Icy Hot.

I went straight to my room that night, but didn't finish what he had started. Instead, I took a shower - a cold one - before putting on my favorite Wonder Woman cami and panty set. I crashed on the couch watching an old Green Acres episode on T.V. There was nothing else on.

When I woke up, I rushed to get ready for work. I didn't want to be late, and I kind of wanted to talk to Mr. Black about what had happened the night before. I pulled part of my hair back into a clip, letting most of it fall down my back in loose waves. The only thing I seemed to be able to find to wear were my dark gray slacks and a bright red button up shirt. I slipped on my black pumps and made it down to my car with little time to spare. Makeup could be applied on the way there or in the restroom once I clocked in.

When I got into my car, the engine wouldn't turn over. I had no time for this bullshit this morning, so I hailed a cab with the top half of my shirt undone. Funny, the old lady across the street had been waiting longer than I had, but the cab passed her up, made a u-turn, and came back to my side of the street.

I buttoned my top and proceeded to put on some makeup on the way to the office as the perv in the front seat asked if I could open my top just a little bit. His voice was strained and sounded like he was going through puberty, and I'm not totally sure I was supposed to hear him.

I figured I'd have some fun with him, so I leaned forward on the seat and pressed my boobs together, causing them to pop a button undone, while I continued to add way too damn much lip gloss. That is probably a really bad thing to do since the guy wasn't paying much attention to the road and almost caused a pile-up.

When we reached our destination, I reached into my purse to grab my wallet, but the cabbie said it was no charge. I suppose the near-death experience was worth a free ride and record timing.

I ran through the lobby, noting that we had a new temp at the reception desk. Huh. I guess Blondie wasn't going to last after all. I wondered if Paul sunk his claws into her. The thought didn't last long because when I made it to the elevator, I was greeted by my very handsome, very oh-so-doable boss.

"Hey, you." I thought I said it in my best sexy voice, but undoubtedly I was wrong.

"Miss Swan." He didn't even look at me.

"Umm...okay." I frowned. Here was the cold side again. Yay.

Not really.

The rest of the ride was silent and not a little awkward. When the doors opened, I tried to catch him, but he just walked away from me.

_I don't think so Sweet Cheeks. _

"Jake." No answer. I followed him towards our offices and past the cubicles where people were sharing meaningless office gossip.

"Can I get my panties back from last night? I really like those pair, and even though it was _so_ hot watching you take them off of me with your teeth, I kinda want them back." Everyone grew quiet as he turned around to face me. He was pissed. There was no other way to describe it, but he was beyond infuriated.

"Miss Swan, my office. Now." _So now I have your attention. _

"Sure thing, Jakey." I walked past him and lightly tapped him on the cheek, while he stood frozen from his rage.

I went in his office and sat on the couch, throwing my legs up and kicking off my shoes. I heard him yell to get back to work before he came storming into his office, looking to...i don't know...either ravage my body or kill me?

"Miss Swan, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you no class? No decency? What did you think you would accomplish by making a speech like that?"

"Hi, lover. Good morning to you, too."

"One more outburst like that and I'll suspend you for a week without pay. Do you understand? After what you did last night and then this...this bullshit, you're lucky to still have a job. You just better hope that Quil was able to save our asses. Now hurry up, we have to go meet with him and the others to see how it all turned out."

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you about last night, that's the only reason I said what I did. If you weren't walking around this morning with a stick up your ass, then I wouldn't have done that. Am I sorry? Umm...no. Not at all. What's your deal? You're all over me one minute, and then completely fucking cold to me the next. I _know _you want me. _You_ know you want me. So what the fuck is the problem?"

My phone started ringing, and I looked down at it to see that it was Edward calling. I wasn't about to answer for him. I wanted some damn answers, and he wasn't going to interrupt the process of me getting said answers. I hit Ignore, but not before getting a strange look from Jake.

"Miss Swan, we're going to be late. Can you please put your phone away? We'll talk about this some other time. Now, come." His tone was harsh, but it still made my panties wet. I really wished my body would stop having that reaction to him, especially in a time like this. My mind wanted to stay mad, but my body wanted to kick off my heels and launch myself at him, pinning him against the wall, or the desk, or the floor, or the couch or just..somewhere! Anywhere! I wasn't being picky.

"No. We're gonna talk about this now. What's your deal? Is it really that you don't want to get involved with people around the office? Do you like playing games with people? I don't get you at all Jake. And all this back and forth is starting to really get old."

"Bella, please. Not. Right. Now." I was about to go crazy white girl on his ass for not answering me, but Quil decided to knock on his door at that moment. My phone began going off again, but I just hit Ignore once again. Edward's timing was as bad as Quil's.

"Hey, are you two love birds gonna join us, or are you gonna hang out in here and make the next generation of Alpha PR?"

"Can you just give us a moment, seeing how once again you have the worst fucking timing ever?" My annoyance was evident, but it didn't deter his stupidity in the least.

"Oh, just starting. Mind if I watch? I want to compare our techniques." The look on his face was like a kid just unleashed in a candy store. Or a grown man about to watch live porn.

"Quil, will you get the fuck out already?" Jake glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice much. I wondered how many times he had been dropped on his head as a baby.

"Well, actually, I just wanted to let you know that there's no reason for a meeting. Last ni-" Jake cut him off.

"What do you mean no reason for a meeting? Did we lose the account?" He glared at me.

"Well if you'd let me finish, Hot Head, I'd tell you. Geez, so damn quick to assume. You know, you keep assuming things, you're only making an ass out of you and me."

"Can you just get on with it?" Jake was getting even more frustrated. I was getting wetter. My phone began ringing again, and I was about to run out of the office to curse this jackhole out, but I really wanted to hear what Quil had to say about last night.

"Fine, fine. You must not have gotten any from her last night. You're bitchy today. Anyway, we didn't lose the account. Actually, Mr. Baker's trust fund brat loved what Miss Boob Sucker here was doing to his sculpture. Said he'd love to have her do that at his next event, but I told him that was a one time occurrence. It caught the attention of a lot of people. He said he got a ton of people, well, mostly men but a few women too, wanting him to do sculptures for them now. Dude, there's some really kinky people out there. Can you imagine the things they'd do with sculptures like that? I mean, ice. Really? That would be so...so...cold. But yeah, good job Chesticle Licker, your mouth did wonders for us." Quil winked at me.

For the fourth time my phone went off, and having heard that the event didn't turn into a total disaster, figured I was safe to leave and answer it. I didn't say anything to Jake or Quil as I walked out, and as soon as I was in the hall, opened my phone.

"This had better be something really fucking good Edward, because I'm working and you're fucking with my job here." I made it into my office next door, slamming the door closed behind me.

"What, love, no greetings of passion? No 'Hey, honey, how are you'? That's disappointing, Bella. I was sure you'd be nicer once you found out I was coming to see you." His mocking tone was really making me want to call the porcelain god Ralph, but seeing as I was in my office and nowhere close to a rest room, I'd just have to stomach it.

"What do you want, Edward? I really don't have time for this." I was whining, but I didn't care. I really didn't want to be on the phone with him.

"I was just letting you know that if you don't have those files back to me by this Monday, I'll be paying a visit to Mommy Dearest and letting her know just exactly what it was that you did to get that money for the mortgage, and then I'll be on my way to see you and your boss. I'm sure he'd love to know what kind of person he's employed." _Shit._

"I told you already, I can't falsify that many accounts in such a short amount of time Edward. It's just not possible without leaving a paper trail." I gritted through clenched teeth.

"I told you I needed them back quickly. The stakeholders are starting to ask questions, and I'm having to make shit up. But you didn't tell your mother, did you? Would she really care, Bella? Seeing as she _is _where you learned all your tricks from."

"Shut up about my mother. Not everyone is Susie Fuckin Homemaker like your dear Esme. And leave my boss the fuck out of this. I told you I would need time, and you're either going to give me more, or I just won't do it. I have more than enough money to pay you back now. I don't have time to do my job and deal with your bullshit too."

"I don't want your money, Bella. I'd prefer you on your knees with my dick in your mouth, but since you obviously can't handle my size with your gag reflex, and that's actually what got you in this little predicament, I'll take your professional skills instead."

"Ugghhhh. I didn't gag from your size, Edward. Don't flatter yourself. I gagged because your shrimpy dick tasted like dirty gym socks soaked in vomit." The thought alone made me want to throw up again.

"Say what you will, but we both know different. You couldn't get enough of me." His tone reeked of arrogance. If he only had a clue. I guess all the money the Cullens had wasn't enough to buy him one of those.

"Yeah, just keep tellin' yourself that. Look, I'm done talking to you. I'm at work, and unlike you, I actually have stuff to do. So if you'd be so kind as to_ leave me the fuck alone,_ I can get my job done, and get started on yours." I hung up on him, not waiting to hear anymore of his ridiculous bullshit.

Just as I was placing my phone in my desk, my office door flew open and a beyond pissed off Jake stood before me, chest heaving with every breath.

"Who the fuck is Edward, and what the fuck are you falsifying?"

_So Mr. Black is an eave's dropper now too. That's just fucking great._

** Hope you're not too disappointed. I had fun with this one actually. Reviewers for the last two chapters got a sneak peek at this, one that wasn't posted anywhere else. I hope yall enjoy, and if you ever want to get a teaser, they'll be posted at http:/phasefics(.)com. It's a really cool blog, dedicated to wolf pack fics. Oh, and I have to thank my awesome beta, ynotjacob/fairytale romantic. And she really is an awesome beta who takes all this fuckery and shines it so it no longer stinks like a rotting turd of poo. **

**EIB and SMI-that's two chapters now, where is my next one? Yes, I'm so calling you out. ;)  
**

**OH! Mr. Black says if you want, feel free to follow him on Twitter. It's THA_Mr_Black. And feel free to follow me, it's the same as it is everywhere else . (kennedymommy3) I don't usually have anything good to say, but you might get a good snicker or snort out of my life's sucky moments. I'll shut up now. As always, let me know what you think. -km3-  
**


	6. Duckies, Ex's, and Unanswered Prayers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable in this story. SM gets all that glory. I do however stake claim to Alpha PR and the craziness these characters come up with. **

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible. Feel free to shoot me. Actually, please don't. I like life at the moment. I won't bore yall with everything that life has thrown at me over the past 6 months, past year, whatever. Just know I'm so fucking sorry for dragging it out this long. I understand if no one is reading this anymore. I wouldn't have waited around for my ass either. **

**But big thanks to Ynotjacob for betaing this for me so quickly and helping me by asking all those questions that left me completely dumbfounded as far as where this story was going. You're awesome and I really don't deserve a beta as good as you. I heart you.  
**

**Also, big thanks to the pre-readers or 'hand holders' as I've come to call them, LuvinJ and Goldengirl2707. Couldn't have done it without yall being there to walk me through every damn sentence! LOL And Mist for pushing and pushing for this to get done. Yall are awesome bb's and I love yall for all of it.  
**

******And also to all of you readers who read this craziness and stick around. I know it's been a long time without an update, no need to point out how long, I'm very aware... go on and read now...**  


* * *

**JPOV**

"So, you really didn't get any from her, did you? Dude, if my cock went through as much teasing as yours, I think it might just fall off, which would be very bad considering it's my best asset." Quil never knew when to shut the fuck up.

I wanted to talk to Bella, but he just wouldn't go away, and as much as I wanted to explain everything to her, I really wanted to know how everything had turned out the night before. Losing the Baker account would cost me thousands, and as much as I liked Bella, no one fucks with my money. Period.

I ignored Quil's insistent interest in my nonexistent but very promising sex life with Bella, and the painfully endless recaps of his very raunchy sex life since moving to Seattle. I'm a grown ass man and blushing isn't really my thing. But some of the shit he's done with people even had _me_turning a little pink, and at times, green. Out in the hall, I could hear Bella on the phone with some guy, and then her door slammed and rattled my paintings. I only knew it to be a guy because she mentioned the name Edward.

Who that was, I had no idea, but I hoped like hell it wasn't a boyfriend. That was part of the reason I didn't get involved with people at work. I'm not a man who messes with relationships, and I damn sure wasn't one to break up families. I had seen it happen too many times to count. I'm simply not into sloppy seconds.

The other reason I don't do relationships at work was easy; If things went south, and I don't mean the good South, the office would turn into a living nightmare. It was safe to say I was treading into unfamiliar territory by going as far as I had with Bella. I'd never gone the at-work-romance route or "office fucking" as Paul dubbed it.

I walked out of my office, still ignoring whatever sexcapade Quil was reliving at the moment, and stood outside Bella's office door. I could make out very few words, but what little I did get was that she had – at some point – fucked this guy. Or more accurately, sucked him off. My hands began to shake, for what reason I was unsure. I mean, let's face it. I wasn't her 'boyfriend'. I wasn't even fucking her. Yet.  
Something about this whole situation had me pissed beyond belief. I could imagine her lips wrapped around my dick – MINE – and no one else's.

There were mumbles coming from within her office about forging documents and something about her mother. When I heard her slam her phone down, I flung open the door to her office before I had any idea what I was doing. I assumed my emotions were written all over my face because of the look on her face. The words were out of my mouth before my apparently very slow-reacting brain caught up to what I was saying.

"Who the FUCK is Edward, and what the FUCK are you falsifying?"

Bella's face went from shocked to pissed in about 0.2 seconds. She was still so fucking hot. And although there was a thought in the back of my head that said someone else was dipping their rod in her, I wanted nothing more than to just throw her on the desk and rip all of her clothes off. She was _that_fucking tempting.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was probably just one of those moments that felt longer because of the tension between us. My hands were still shaking, and my body was beginning to as well. I wanted some answers, but she just sat and stared at me, stabbing me with invisible daggers from those hypnotizing brown eyes of hers.

"Well?"

"Do you always listen to your employees' private conversations?"

"Any falsifying that is being done by my employees is my business, so start talking. Now."

"What do you want to know more about? What I do in my free time or the guy I was talking to?"

"Whatever you feel like talking about first, just start somewhere." I shut the door and moved to sit on her couch, picking up her rubber duck thing on the way.

"Uhh, you might not want to touch that... it's not really what you think it is."

I took a seat, squeezing the duck and feeling the vibrations match the ones running down my spine.

"Okay." She turned away and started messing with papers on her desk.

"Who is Edward?"

"Ah ha, I knew it! So, what _exactly _do you want to know?" She had a small smirk on her face, and as much as this woman could piss me off, she had me by the fucking balls and she knew it.

I let out a sigh because deep down, there were so many questions and things I wanted to talk to her about. But I guess the main thing that I - or rather my dick - wanted to know was what was going on with this guy.

"Who's Edward?" I asked, gritting my teeth in the process.

She sat there for a minute, a look of uncertainty on her face, and then... she did it. She bit her bottom lip, and I was hard. Like concrete-fucking-wall hard. Like titanium-fucking-steel-rod hard. I think a noise escaped from me that sounded like a dog in pain.

Bella glanced down at the crotch of my slacks and made a whimpering sound that reverberated off my cock and made it even harder, if that were possible. I noticed her rubbing her thighs together, and realized she was having just as much of a problem as I was. A thought occurred to me that I could use this to my advantage. I'd get the answers I wanted, but as far as anything more, well... that was yet to be determined. I tossed the duck on the couch and stood up before walking over to her, pulling her up from her seat, and fisting my hand in her hair.

"I said, I want to know who Edward is and what has he been doing with this pouty mouth of yours." I growled before slowly taking her bottom lip in between mine and biting soft enough to not hurt her, but hard enough to make it swell. Her tongue poked out to run along my lip, but I pulled away from her.

"And stop biting that lip, it only makes it harder for me to not rip your clothes off and fuck you right here."

She whimpered and clenched her thighs together again before stuttering through a response.

"H-he-he's my ex-boyfriend. He uhh, he owns Cullen's Investments down in Phoenix, and it's umm...it's a really long story. Can we...umm...talk about this some other time, and do something about our mutual problem instead?" She asked, eying my dick.

I threw her a smirk and then leaned against the edge of her desk. "No, Miss Swan, we can't. Before this," I pointed at my cock, "gets anywhere near that," I pointed at her snatch, "there are things we need to discuss, and first on the list is this Edward guy. Just so you know, I don't like to share my toys with others. Is that clear?"

She nodded and crossed her legs. I stood and walked back over to the couch, leaving her there, once again trying to create some friction between her legs.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm telling you now, it's not as bad as you think. I used to date him. He's one of those rich, trust fund brats who thinks he can have anything he wants." She cocked an eyebrow at me as if assuming I should know the type. I had no fucking clue what made her think that.

"Last October, Renee was on a "I want to be Paris Hilton" rampage and thought she could blow money like crazy. She ended up not paying any of the damn bills for two months. When my cell got cut off, I knew something was up. Then we got a letter in the mail saying we had fifteen days to pay the mortgage or we were being foreclosed on. I went to Edward and he loaned me the money, in return for a favor, or course."

"What kind of favor?" My voice was low, making her jump in her seat a bit. I saw her legs twitching again and mentally patted myself on the back for making her as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Is that really important?"

"Yes."

"I don't see how it could possibly make a difference, but anyway, I was a full time student with a part time job as a barista at Starbucks and a shitload of student loans. He wanted the money back right away, like in two weeks, and there was no fucking way I could do that, instead he asked me to fudge a few documents for his investment firm. And that's that. The rest is just details. Are we done yet?"

I thought about what she had said. She made a point to tell me he was her ex, and that calmed the rage that had been boiling inside me considerably. I was still pissed about the whole document forging thing. I didn't deal with things that weren't legit, and this shit was anything but. If she got caught, this could bring a whole lotta of trouble down on my company.

And seeing as I was expected to create a positive, goody two-shoes, I-have-no-skeletons-in-my-closet-cause-I'm-a-fucking-saint image for everyone we represented, as well as my own reputation, it wasn't kosher to have employees dealing in illegal matters.

"What exactly are you doing for him? Because I can't have my employees getting themselves into deep shit, like fraud."

"It's just...it's taking the accounts and changing the amounts the companies owe him. Look Jake, I know this is wrong, but he's got me by my fucking tits here. I have the money to pay him, but he doesn't want it now. I have to do this for him and when I'm done, he's out of my life for good. I swear."

I have no idea why she was pleading with me, but I still didn't like it. If anyone got wind of this, it was my ass they were going to hang, not just hers.

"How much did you owe him?"

"Seven grand."

"That's it? You're doing all of this for seven grand? You're risking your career for that kind of fucking money, Bella? I've heard of stupid, but this is just fucking dumber than a box of rocks! How many accounts did he ask you to forge?"

"I don't know. Not many." She wouldn't look at me. I had a feeling she was lying, but I didn't want to push her away, so I gave up on that line of questioning. But at the same time, I wanted to make damn sure she understood this shit was stopping now.

"This ends now. There isn't going to be any more shady dealings like this unless you'd like to find a new place of employment. And in case there's any question, if this astounding error in judgment on your part has any effect on my company, I will make damn sure that your reputation suffers ten times as much damage. We create images here, remember? I can ruin names as easily as I make them. No one, and I mean _no one,_will hire you once word gets out about the unethical shit you do in your free time. Is that clear?" Only when she muttered out something that sounded like an agreement did I leave, slamming the door behind me.

When I returned to my office, Quil was lounging on my couch like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So, trouble in paradise? I could hear moaning and yelling and things slamming around in there. What happened? You finally get some? You're one kinky dude, aren't you, Jake? I can see it in your eyes."

"Get out of my office, Quil." I walked over to the small closet in the corner of the room and yanked open the door. Unbuttoning my shirt and peeling off my tie, I tossed both inside without bothering to hang them up.

"What's got your g-string all twisted up? No sucky-sucky for the boss man? I could solve that problem for you, but I hear I'm a better receiver than a giver in that department." He sat up, nodding his head with a serious look on his face. I had no clue what the fuck he meant by that and I hoped like hell he wasn't really offering me head, seeing as I was his cousin and the hershey highway was not how I traveled.

"Quil, what the fuck does that even mean? Have you like...seriously sucked a guy off before?" I asked as I fished my gym bag from the bottom of the closet. I figured a good workout would go a long way towards releasing some of the tension and hostility that had built up in me.

"What? No. I mean, well...okay, see, what happened was we were in college and there was a party where you were supposed to come dressed as the opposite sex, and well you know me. I had to outdo everyone there, so I-"

"You know what, stop right there. I don't want to know. Isn't there anything you should be doing right now besides reliving your asinine college years?"

"No, not really. I was going to call and check on Paul to see if he made it to L.A. alright, but other than that, no." He leaned back on the couch, stretching out and resting his arms along the back while propping his foot up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Great. Hey, you think you can do me a favor? You think you can find out about somebody for me? The name's Edward. Edward... Cullen. He owns an investment firm in Phoenix. Just... uhh... keep it hush hush. I don't want anyone to know that I'm looking, can you do that?"

As obnoxious as Quil could be, and as fucked up as his verbal brain filter was half the damn time, he was damn good at keeping secrets, and snooping was another one of his strong points.

"Sure, I'll let you know what I find out," he promised.

I went to my restroom and splashed some water on my face. When I walked back into the room, I found Quil was gone.

_Thank God for small miracles._

I wasn't sure I could handle any more of him right now. I grabbed my iPod out of the desk, a bottle of water from my mini fridge, and walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind me. I went down to the locker room and changed into my workout clothes, grabbing a sweat towel on the way out.

Once I got to the fitness center I noticed there were a few people down there, working on various machines. I didn't really feel like working out with a crowd so I went straight to the bank of treadmills because they were unoccupied. There was nothing like a good run to help clear your head of things. _Like images of Bella's ass. Of how it was so perky and toned and fit perfectly in the palms of my hands. Or the way her tits almost pop out of her shirt when she leans forward._

Not good. These were the thoughts I was trying to get rid of. I didn't need to be thinking of these things as they were causing me to pitch a tent. With every step I took, I could feel it bobbing. I hoped like hell that no one noticed, but for some damn reason, I could never get _that_lucky. Pat from Accounting was staring right at my man meat with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

This wouldn't have necessarily been such a bad thing if Pat wasn't 6'4", around 200 pounds, and a man. I coughed loudly, which made Pat look up and meet my eyes. He winked and shot me a bashful grin before getting up from the weight bench and leaving the gym. The previously mentioned tent was now gone.

After that, I turned my iPod on before slipping in some ear buds and turning up the volume until everything else was drowned out. Running like this helped me think. I mean really think about what I wanted as a person, and made me forget about all the big stuff – like the contracts and the clients and the business in general. I wanted... I honestly wasn't really sure what I wanted. I had dreams of being happy and settling down one day, but not right this moment. I even wanted to have a few kids someday, but the business that I had worked so hard to build wouldn't allow for that anytime soon.

It wouldn't even allow me to have a real fucking relationship with a woman. Not that I could find a woman worth settling down with. All the women I'd met have either just wanted my dick or my money. And if you're not careful with the first, they end up with the second. As far as I knew, I didn't have any little Jakes running around anywhere because I made it a point to double bag it, but there was always a chance.

Thinking about relationships and trying to decide if I wanted to be in one brought my thoughts back around to Bella. Just thinking about what she had on today made me hard for her. She didn't seem like one to do the exclusive dating thing. Hell, just going by what I'd learned about her from that phone conversation I'd overheard, she sounded pretty slutty. Not that I had anything against sluts, if anything they knew how to have a _real _good time. But that wasn't what I wanted in a woman, and for whatever reason, I really fucking wanted Bella. She was all-consuming in that... well, that when I thought about her, she consumed all my damn thoughts!

Bella had been good at her job, in that she hadn't totally blown any of our accounts. In fact, she'd made a few of our clients very happy and had even brought in new ones. But whatever this shit with Cullen was, wasn't cool at all. I mentioned earlier that I don't like getting in the middle of relationships, but more than that, I _hated _meddling in people's personal lives. Kinda ironic when you run a public relations business, huh? But there's more to this line of work than just trying to cover up who slept with who and all that stuff. I'm saying that I'm not the type of boss who's going to go digging to see what kind of skeletons my employees have in their closets. If you have a problem and need my help solving it, fine. But if you want a heart-to-heart on some cosmic level to determine what your fate or destiny is, I'm not your guy.

I really didn't want to get involved in what Bella was messed up in, but I felt the need to help her. Maybe it was my second head that was thinking, but I felt like she _needed_ help with this. On the other hand, she got herself into this shithole. Maybe it would be best for everyone involved if I didn't bail Bella out. In fact, maybe it would best for me if I didn't get involved with Bella Swan at all.

As hard as it would be to keep my distance, I'd have to do it because I wasn't willing to give up everything I'd worked so damn hard for for some girl who I really knew nothing about. I needed to think with my big head – the one on top of my shoulders – instead of the smaller one. And all my brain kept telling me was to leave Bella alone, to stay away from her unless it was strictly business. No after-hours contact.

Just as I was turning off the treadmill, Bella waltzed into the fitness center. She had on a pair of black skin-tight workout shorts and one of those tank tops that showed how chilly she was feeling. If I had any chance of surviving my new 'no contact' rule, I was going to have to enforce a dress code, something I had always been pretty lenient with. A strict one at that.

She spotted me and sashaying my way, swaying her hips more than necessary.

"Hey, Mr. Black. Mind if I join you?" She ran a hand along the low cut of her shirt and looked at me from beneath her long lashes. God, this was too much – way too fucking much. I couldn't even be in the same room with her without images of the Kama Sutra flipping through my head. I coughed and wiped my towel along my brow before dropping my hand in a manner that would – hopefully – cover the very prominent hard-on I was sporting.

Undoubtedly, if you use God's name in vain – even in your thoughts – you're cursed or something because when I looked at Bella, she was staring back at me, only not just at my face this time. Her eyes were focused on my crotch and she was biting her lip again, dammit, making me wish I was the one biting it for her. _Forgive me, Father for I shall sin with every thought I have of this goddess before me!_

But before I let my thoughts get carried away and before I let my smaller head do all of the thinking for me, I coughed, and as discreetly as I could, adjusted myself so I could at least make it to the locker room without drawing too much attention.

I gave her the best panty melting smile I could so that hopefully she wouldn't feel rejected in any way and said, "Sorry Miss Swan, I was just finishing up. The treadmills are all yours." And with that, I walked away from her and took a deep breath. I'd do my best to avoid her from now on, but that didn't mean she couldn't be the leading lady in every one of my fantasies for the rest of my life. And man, did she give me some great material to work with.

* * *

**If you want to tell me your thoughts, I'd really like that. :) -km3-  
**


End file.
